


I Have Loved None But You

by BettyBourbon



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jane Austen based, Pregnancy, References to Jane Austen, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyBourbon/pseuds/BettyBourbon
Summary: And as much as she wished she could simply concentrate on what her heart was saying and the amazing man on his knees in front of her, her mouth voiced the thoughts of her ever-practical mind: "I can't." K/D, Persuasion-esque story.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I published this work on fanfiction.net many years ago. Bringing it over hear now, before I start a few new works in other fandoms. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, credit to Jane Austen for some of the lines used and the plot of the story. If you haven't read Persuasion, check it out.

Blood stained the front of his blue tunic, but Dom barely noticed. It was dried on his hands and neck. Whether it was his own or someone else's, he couldn't say. His normally bright blue eyes were dull as he made his way up the rows of casualties. The enemy dead were left in a heap on the battlefield, waiting to be lit into a funeral pyre or left for the stormwings, but their own, his own men were laid out in lines within the walls of Northwatch. His feet were careful not to step on one hair, one toe as Dom forced himself to look each man in the face.

Unbeknownst to the dark haired sergeant, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan watched him from where she sat outside the infirmary. Her best friend and fellow knight Neal had his hand on her side, inspecting a nasty cut just below her ribs. It could have easily been fatal, had it been an inch or two to the right, but Kel had no thoughts for her own mortality at the moment. As Dom let a dirty hand rub at his tired eyes, Kel's own wouldn't leave him for a second. She had been reassured of his safety the moment she'd ridden through the gate, her eyes having caught his, both letting out a sigh of relief to see the other unharmed. Dom's physical health accounted for by a forced hand on Neal's part, Kel only needed to look for less obvious, less physical wounds from her love's run in with the Kraken.

This had not been the first battle with either had fought in since they'd started courting at Raoul's wedding. While they had been separated at spans during the past two years, each had been in service to Tortall and both had scars to show for it. Of course it hadn't been the first time they'd fought side by side, either. There had been the numerous fights and skirmishes while Kel had ridden with the Own, not to mention their little excursion over enemy lines. What made this one different? For the first time when Kel glanced up during battle, it was not a sergeant of the Own, a comrade in arms she saw in Dom, but the man who could weaken her knees with one kiss, the man who saw behind her face of stone, the man she loved.

"He's fine, Kel," Neal assured under his breath. Even as he concentrated on healing his friend, Neal could still tell where her thoughts and eyes must be wandering. "I checked him myself."

Kel trusted Neal, of course, but she had to try harder than usual to keep from reminding Neal that he would feel exactly the same if it was his 'Yamani blossom' out there fighting Scanrans. "I know," Kel replied instead, a weak sigh escaping her lips. The fight and healing were making her eyes droop as she finally tore them away from Dom.

"Lady Kel." Tobe's worried face suddenly came into her line of vision. The now twelve-year-old boy had refused to stay at New Hope when Kel was finally ordered to defend Northwatch against one of the last futile attempts of the enemy. After having taken care of Peachblossom, the boy had quickly rushed to bring a canteen to his mistress and check on her for himself. Not far behind him was Jump who rested his paws on Kel's knee, giving her an inspection of his own.

"I'm alright." Kel gave them both a weak smile and took the water jug with a nod of thanks, emptying nearly half of its contents in one gulp. Swallowing took some effort, but when she finally wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and looked back up at her boy, Tobe was still looking from her to Neal with suspicious eyes. "It's just a cut. Barely broke skin." His mouth opened to argue, but Kel quickly cut him off. "Don't worry about me, Tobe. You should rest. You almost look worse than Neal."

In response, Neal made the last bit of healing sting just a little bit more than it should have, but Kel kept silent as she watched Tobe force a lopsided smile. "Go get something to eat, Tobe. Then go rest."

The young boy took a second to agree but finally he nodded and trotted off. "C'mon, Jump!" With one last weary look at Kel, the dog followed. Kel watched the two go as Neal helped her to her feet. Once her hazel eyes left the two retreating forms, they instantly met Dom's. His face was filled with more worry than Tobe's had been but Kel simply smiled at him, too, and told herself she was fine in an effort to make everyone else believe it. She waved at him, before wrenching her eyes away to turn to Neal.

"Thanks," she said quietly to her friend. Neal's eye looked as dull as his cousin's, but Kel didn't mention it. Neal only got the chance to nod to her before he was called to for another healing. Kel watched him go as well before she turned away herself, careful not to meet those blue eyes she was so longing to see up close. Instead, she searched for Raoul or haMinch, anyone who would have orders for her. But upon finding her old knight master, he gave her the same orders she'd given her young servant.

"Go get some food, Kel. Then go get some rest."

What she ate, she couldn't remember as she finally made her way to her room. It was all she could do to scrub the blood and dirt off of herself, trying her best to ignore the smell of burning flesh that was coming in through her window. Before she knew it, she had fallen onto her bed without so much as changing clothes and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Kel wasn't sure what time it was or how long she had been asleep when sudden chirping in her ear woke her. As she blinked and reluctantly turned her head to see what was the matter with her sparrows, she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist.

"Shush, Nari."

Prying open one eye, Kel couldn't help but smile as the sparrows descended onto Dom, some preening through his hair, others pecking at his pockets. Kel had warned him that bringing treats to gain their trust might not be the best idea. Now it was hard for him to be within a few feet without the small birds demanding mixed nuts. Kel waved at them, and with a common dejected last look at her amongst their little black eyes, they took flight to go land on Jump who was snoring underneath the window.

Kel shut her eyes and moved closer to Dom. Relief flooded through her as her hands inspected nearly every inch of him for injuries or scars. His did the same to her until finally they both lay still, just enjoying the warmth of the other.

"When I saw that mage—"

"When I saw that archer—"

They both spoke at the same time, their eyes opening. Hazel met blue for what felt like hours more than mere moments. While Kel's eyes were filled with relief and fear for the next battle they'd be forced to fight, Dom's were filled with a kind of determination that only made Kel more frightened. The dazzling blue of his eyes was no longer dull but vibrant. She swallowed as she pulled him closer, nervous about what was wrong, what he was thinking.

"Kel," Dom started, but Kel quickly cut him off.

"I'm fine. Neal said there was hardly any chance of infection."

Dom's normally smiling lips were turned into a frown as he searched her gaze. For what, Kel didn't know but she hid her confusion and worry with a mask, if only a vague one. She was nearly certain that by now Dom would be able to see through it anyways.

"What about next time?"

They were silent for a few minutes, each lost in thought. Kel knew there was no answer she could give him, not one he would like anyways.

"What about it?"

Dom groaned. Of course it was the answer he was expecting. This was Kel after all, but he couldn't help hoping for something different. Kel blinked up at him as he pulled away from her and sat up, staring first at the wall before looking back down at her, his eyes filled with an emotion Kel still couldn't place. What came next, she hadn't been prepared for or expecting.

"What if I told you—what if—what if I asked you to marry me?"

Kel's breath faltered and her eyes widened. While Cleon had spoken of marriage and made his hopes of marrying Kel clear, Dom had been different. Vows of love had been exchanged, yes. They were committed to each other, of course, despite what anyone else had said. Marriage, however, for the both of them had been taboo.

"But Dom, what about the Own—"

"To the Black God with the Own!"

Silence fell between the two once more. Dom looked at Kel for another second before turning back to stare at a spot on the wall. The room was suddenly very still and as Kel sat up, she was aware that Jump and the sparrows were all watching curiously, looks of something between worry or concern on their faces. Kel swallowed once more, her hand reaching out to grasp Dom's shoulder tightly. It was as much to get his attention as to steady herself. For some reason, her fingers shook beyond her control.

After a few seconds, Dom carefully looked back at her. Kel could see on his face how desperate he was. By just looking into his eyes, she knew he meant it when he implied he'd give up the Own for her. But did she want him to? Kel frowned uncontrollably. She didn't want to be the reason he gave up his career. She couldn't be. He was a promising commander; Raoul had told her so many years ago when she had been his squire. How could she forgive herself if she took Dom away from the job she knew he loved, from a country that needed him?

There was also her own career to consider. She hadn't had her shield for more than three years. There was still a war with Scanra to worry about. No matter how much she loved Dom, could she really give that up? The idea of being his wife, of even starting a family with him gave her an excited feeling deep in her chest, but could she really be ready for that? Now?

"You haven't given me an answer, Protector." He was giving her that smile, that smile that always made her weak inside and out. It wasn't fair, Kel thought vaguely as she tried to resist him, expecting her to answer when he was looking at her like that.

"What was the question?"

Dom stood up and at first Kel thought he was leaving. A few seconds later, however, he was on one knee beside her as she moved to sit on the side of the bed. Taking her hands in his, he fixed her with the most hopeful, most transfixed stare that she could barely trust her voice let alone her ability not to faint like a court lady.

"Keladry," Dom started. His voice was shaky, Kel realized with a start. "I love you. More than anything. More than the Own. More than life. More than the Goddess."

"That's blasphemy…" Kel mumbled softly, getting a small chuckle out of Dom.

"Will you marry me?"

It was silence once more within the room. Gruff voices drifted below her window. In the barracks below her room, a door slammed. A horse whined in its stall at the other end of the fort. Kel's mind ran wild. Her shield? The Own? Her career? And as much as she wished she could simply concentrate on what her heart was saying and the amazing man on his knees in front of her, her mouth voiced the thoughts of her ever-practical mind:

"I can't."


	2. Goodbyes and Reunions

The early summer sun came in rays through the open shutters. The light brought out the blond high lights of Kel's mousy brown hair and warmed her skin, pale from months indoors during the harsh northern winters. Her arms were folded over her stomach as she stared out into the newly made town of New Hope.

Some carpenters were making shutters for one of the many new houses that were across the muddy street from the old head quarters. Children laughed as they wove in between the men who pretended to be angry but only reached out and ruffled their hair. Kel couldn't help but smile. Another family was helping cart furniture into the house as a young couple, the man was thin and pale while the woman was strong and big with child, stared up proudly at their new home. Kel knew the young woman well. She had barely been a teenager when she'd come to New Hope seven years before, but now she was grown, married, and prepared to start a family of her own.

A sigh escaped the lady knight's lips. It was filled with weariness, relief, pride, but also sadness. Three years after the official end of the Scanran War, the Crown had finally gotten around to trying to find home for the refuges of New Hope. They were too late, of course, as all of the refuges had already found a new home in their former camp. It didn't take much convincing on the part of the king to get the supplies and resources to make the old camp into a proper town. The nobles of the area thought it a better idea than moving all of the commoners onto their land. When it came to finding someone to oversee the changes in New Hope, the King had thought of no one better but the camp's former commander and New Hope's residents heartily agreed. So with the help of a number of fussy nobles, many clerks, and Neal, who was training new healers for the northern border, Kel had spent the last two years expanding the walls and building proper homes for her people.

Looking out her window now as she did most mornings once she'd finished her glaive practice, Kel couldn't help but feel pride. New Hope's residents had been thrilled and more than willing to help Lady Kel fix up their home. In a sense, Kel almost felt as if it had become her home as well. Even though the two years of work had left her exhausted and chewing at the bit to be in the field once more, Kel would sorely miss this place, especially now that her work was done and she would have to find her work elsewhere. It had become home to her in a sense, and when her knightly ramblings had failed, had provided her with the distraction she had been seeking for the past five years ever since she had turned down Dom's offer of marriage.

Just the memory of the heartbreak in the sergeant's eyes made Kel rub her own, pretending to try and wipe the tiredness from them. She knew she had broken his heart and there had been very few days that Kel had been able to forget it. Unlike with her first sweetheart Cleon, whom she had lost her romantic feelings for after being separated for a year, Dom had left an imprint on her heart that Kel feared would never go away.

Neal had already left the previous month. His own work had been done since even before he'd returned from his leave at midwinter. While he had enjoyed a winter in Corus, Kel had done anything and everything within her power to avoid the capital. It had been a pattern that most anyone close to her had been used. She used excuse after excuse, but most everyone could tell the real reason. Kel was trying to avoid a certain blue-eyed sergeant, now Captain of the King's Own.

Kel had been pleased to see Neal go, however. Since Neal and Yuki had been married after the end of the war, Kel had felt sorry about the little time the couple got to spend together. Once midwinter was over, Neal had returned with his lovely wife in tow. Much to Kel's amusement, the Yamani had refused to stay another day in Corus without her husband and had taken the initiative to go with her husband to New Hope. However, once Neal realized Yuki was with child, he had sent her off to Queenscove to await the birth of their first child. It wasn't long before Kel had ordered Neal off as well, as he could barely concentrate on inventory and road construction when every second thought was on the wellbeing of his wife and unborn child.

As much as Kel loved and got along with her former refuges, the time she spent at New Hope had grown increasingly lonely. With Neal and Yuki gone and Tobe working as an assistant to the horse mistress of the Riders, it seemed as if Fanche and her clerks were the only ones she really talked to on a daily basis. Letters from home or her friends had grown infrequent and rare, leaving Kel isolated with her animals and refuges in the north.

Not long after she'd sent Neal packing, Kel herself had received orders from the King to take a leave. Kel suspected that Lord Raoul and Lady Alanna both had something to do with the order, but Kel wasn't about to argue. That letter had been accompanied by another from her mother, asking her to attend the wedding of her oldest niece at Whitley Bay. As calmly worded as the letter was, Kel knew it wasn't simply an invitation. Her mother had grown frustrated at how little she saw her youngest daughter in recent years and the wedding would simply be an opportunity to check up on her. At least Whitley wasn't far from Queenscove, Kel thought thankfully. Perhaps she'd even get to meet the newest addition to the Queenscove clan on this trip. If she was lucky.

Two sparrows flew in through her open door to land on her shoulder and announce the entrance of one of her clerks. "Lady," he said with a bow. Kel inclined her head and forced a small smile. "Your horses are ready when you are." Nodding again, Kel dislodged her birds to pick up one of her packed saddlebags.

Lorraine and Hatalie were the oldest daughters of Kel's brother Anders and were the first to greet their aunt as she rode through the gates of the manor at Whitley Bay.

Kel barely recognized the two of them. The older of the two, Lorraine, was not yet twenty and had been born while Kel was in the Yamani Islands. She had the height of her grandmother and Kel's mother with straight honey colored hair of Anders wife that fell down her back in a long braid. Lorraine had a kind, finely etched face and lips, like Kel's own, that seemed quicker to smile than frown. The youngest of the pair, Hatalie or Hatty as Kel's mother had called her in letters, was a year younger and several inches shorter than Lorraine. Her hair was brown, very similar to Anders, Kel noted, and her entire face was filled with a stubborn determination.

Kel noted all this as the two younger women pounced upon her as soon as she was off Hoshi. She barely had time to silently thank Peachblossom was further behind her as a reluctant pack horse as her two nieces, who were no longer the mere girls she remembered them as, pummeled her with oddly affectionate hugs and a stream of questions.

"Aunt Keladry! How was your ride?"

"Did it take you very long to travel from the north?"

"Did you stop in Corus?"

"What is with all of these birds?"

"That dog looks old! How can he jump down from the horse like that?"

"Grandmama said you are close to the eldest son of Duke Baird! Can we meet him?"

"Isn't his wife one of Yamani ladies that came with the princess? Can we meet her?"

"Does he have any handsome brothers?"

"I hope the roads were clear. Papa said there was flooding near the Royal Forest?"

"Papa also said you were doing important work in the north. Did the king reward you well for it?"

"Hattie!"

"Girls!" Even as Kel smiled at the curiosity and spirit of her two nieces, she couldn't help feel relieved at her mother's voice. She was tired from the long ride and she wasn't even sure which question to start answering. The three girls turned and Kel gave her mother a brief hug as hostlers took her horses. "Come. I'll show you to your room. A servant will bring your things." Ilane turned to her granddaughters and shooed them away. "Go see if Cora needs anything."

Cora, another of Kel's many nieces, was the oldest daughter of Inness. As Kel's mother walked her to her rooms is the fairly new and medium sized manor, Kel learned that it was only Kel's mother, Cora, Inness, his wife, and Ander's two daughters that had come to represent Mindelan at Cora's wedding to Arthur of Whitley Bay.

"Your father is in Corus helping with a treaty for Princess Lianne's future marriage. I brought Lorrie and Hattie to keep me company." Kel gave her mother a knowing look as Ilane explained, "It would be good for them to get some practice in society before they go to court at the end of the summer."

It was hard for her to imagine her two nieces, both with fiery spirits, among the courtiers of Corus. Kel almost thought of it as a pity. The two would make all right if not good marriages, as Cora had. They would become the wives of first-born sons of lesser fiefs or the wives of lesser-born sons of greater fiefs. They would raise sons who would become lords or knights, daughters who marry lords or knights. It was all well and fine, Kel thought as she opened the shutters of her room and stared out onto the courtyard, but her nieces would never see Tortall outside of the few fiefs they visited and the capital. They would never know the satisfaction of a hard day's work or the feeling of accomplishment after completing anything more than a doily.

Ilane, sensing her daughter's line of thought, smiled sadly as Kel turned back to face her. "They are good girls, Kel," Ilane assured. "They are especially interested in getting to know you," Ilane said with the most wry smile Kel had ever seen on her Yamani masked face. "They have heard of all your exploits and adventures. You should expect to play story teller at dinner tonight."


	3. Averting Disaster

Kel was able to avoid her nieces and the rest of her family for that matter until dinner that evening. It was at the same time that she was introduced to Cora's intended husband, Arthur. He was a nice enough fellow, Kel decided as she was placed across from him at dinner. Like her eldest niece, Arthur didn't seem interested in idle chatter and after a few polite yet curious questions about a few battles during the war, he returned to his dinner. Kel had learned from her mother before dinner that Arthur had been in the Own for several years. Ignoring the lurch the sound of 'The Own' gave her heart, Kel didn't get time to ask the particulars before her mother explained that Arthur had received an injury that had led to his early retirement.

Seated beside her mother, Kel received more gossip from Mindelan as she tried to devour her dish of lobster without looking at the tiny black eyes that stared up at her. Ander's son had gone for his shield the previous midwinter, and although Neal had informed her of his having passed his ordeal without trouble, Ilane explained that he was now patrolling the Tyra border. Lorraine and Hattie had no chance to question their aunt as they were seated at the other end of the table, having a lively discussion with Arthur's father about what, Kel could only guess. Kel originally thought the bride to be was slightly morose as she stared down at her plate in silence, as everyone around her seemed in good spirits. Was she not looking forward to her wedding in the coming week? Kel had to wonder as she watched Cora from the corner of her eye. The glances that Cora gave her fiancé during the dinner, however, set Kel's mind at ease. The gaze was filled with something like awe and Kel could clearly read the affection there. The girl was lucky, Kel realized, to have found a husband she truly cared for. Kel only hoped her other nieces would be as lucky.

She had long ago given up hope for herself.

Eyes passing over the others at the table, Kel couldn't help but wonder about the lack of guests so soon before the wedding. Besides the members of Kel's own family that were there, there were only Arthur's parents and a sibling or two present that evening.

Her thoughts were interrupted and her questions soon answered as Arthur's father, Lord Farrell, broke off his conversation with Lorraine and Hattie to announce to his dinner companions, "Before the heavy flow of well wishers comes in on the eve of my son's wedding to his lovely fiancé, our presence shall be graced by an early guest who is arriving tomorrow. Is he not, Arty? A certain Captain of the King's Own, no?"

The girls quickly went into action, looks of excitement clouding their faces as they demanded in unison, "Who? Who?" Everyone turned to Arthur for an answer, but all they got was a small smile and a shrug. Kel was the only one not to join in the curiosity, but no one seemed to notice as her entire body went rigid. Rather than pestering poor Arthur who was just trying to eat his dinner, she was praying to Mithros, the Goddess, the Black God, anyone who had any say to please not let this be a joke from the Trickster god. It took great concentration to keep the panic off her face. I am stone, she thought over and over in an effort to keep calm. I am stone.

Finally, Arthur swallowed his last bite and answered softly, "Captain Domitan of Masbolle is on his way to visit kin near here and wrote that he wished to give his congratulations in person before the wedding."

Kel swore under her breath, but as both Hattie and Lorraine had nearly gone into fits of hysterics only Arthur had heard. Kel met his eyes before lowering them apologetically and burying herself in a cup of rice pudding. He only seemed to look at her quizzically for a second before Lorraine and Hattie were upon him once more.

"Domitan of Masbolle? When I was at court last, I remember hearing he had quite the reputation," Cora commented with a slightly uncaring voice. She seemed more interested in the silverware she was weighing in one hand.

Hattie gushed, "I heard he's the most handsome man in the Own! And quite rich, as well. The Crown gave him quite a purse for some heroic thing he did during the beginning of the war. Plus his pension as a captain!"

"With commanders of the Own permitted to marry, you may want to watch out for these two," Farrell jokingly instructed Ilane, gesturing towards Lorraine and Hattie who both appeared transfixed at the idea of snatching up such a sweetheart.

Ilane smiled diplomatically, but her voice was as stern as it was polite when she finally replied, "Well, I'm sure both my granddaughters will remember they are representing Mindelan when ever they are in society. Especially in the society of rich Own captains." Both girls glanced at their grandmother and then each other before looking down, slightly red faced.

As everyone went on chatting about the illustrious captain, Kel didn't hear a word of it. To her companions she may have looked nonchalant or even bored, but inside she felt as if she was going to either explode or cry. Why had she agreed to come here? She should have explained to her mother she had work to do. She should have asked the king to reconsider his mandatory leave. She could have stayed on at New Hope. At least when she was busy or when preoccupied she could try to convince herself her heart had moved on, that it no longer had any concern for the past. However, just at the slight mention of his name, Kel's world came crashing down. Forget the fact the he was even in the same country with her, now he was going to be in the same Fief!

In Mithros' name, how was she ever going to get through this?

"Domitan…Why does that name sound familiar?" The rest of the table had moved on to other topics of discussion, but Ilane leaned towards her daughter, her voice curious.

Kel swallowed before picking up her napkin as a way to avoid her mother's eyes. "He's a cousin of Neal's." Ilane gave her daughter a look of concern but just nodded her head as Arthur's mother engaged her in conversation from across the table.

As she was finally able to shut the door to her room, Kel wasn't sure she could remember a time she'd felt more grateful to finally be alone. With the door closed, she leaned against it heavily and rested her head on the wood. The rest of dinner had been torture, trying to make polite conversation in between segments of relaying gossip anyone had heard about their future visitor. The heroic deeds he'd done, the court ladies he was rumored to have been engaged to at one time or another, and anecdotes Arthur relayed about their time in the Own together were just a few of the reminders Kel had to endure. Thankfully, her mother had kept mum about Dom's relation to her daughter's best friend, otherwise Kel might have been forced to join in the conversation. Something Kel wasn't quite sure she could have survived.

Turning away from the door, Kel stopped short as she turned only to face a dozen small faces that were looking up at her curiously. Jump, now an old man in dog years, didn't even bother to raise his head from her comforter as he inspected her with his one good eye. The other had glazed over and, Kel suspected, was now useless to her old friend. The sparrows were perched either on Jump or on other posts around the room. Sensing something was the matter with their human, all the animals were quiet as they watched her with unnatural concern.

Kel sighed as she stared from one small face to another before finally rubbing her weary eyes with the back of her hand. "I hope you all feel lucky you're not human." In reply, Jump let out a groan before shutting his eyes and thumping the bed with his tail.

For one of the rare times since Kel had started page training, she slept in. She had lain awake the previous night, her mind drifting to the obvious as she fought back tears. Almost as badly wounded as her heart had been at losing the man she loved was her pride. It had been five years and yet she still cried for him? The whole situation made her feel weak. The sun was already shining through the shutters and the sparrows had been peeping for a time to be fed when her mother roused her from a surprisingly deep sleep. Blinking, Kel looked out from under her covers to see her mother smiling down at her, all three of her nieces not far behind her.

"How late is it?" Kel asked as she pushed off her covers, being careful not to disturb anyone, but as she looked around all of the sparrows were posted like sentries on the foot of her bed and Jump had disappeared, most likely to steal his breakfast. One sparrow, however, a new one that had joined Kel's flock at her recent stay in New Hope, was perched on Cora's index finger. The girl was smiling down at the bird as she stroked it's back gently. Both bird and girl were obviously enamored with each other.

"Well past sunrise, dear," Kel's mother answered, shooing the girls as she led Kel behind a screen to change. Realizing she had no clothes, Kel turned to her drawers, but Ilane had already shoved a green linen shift at Kel along with a pale yellow over gown. Kel merely raised her eyebrows at her mother, but without question she went behind the screen and dressed. To her shock, both shift and gown fit like gloves. Once her lacings were tied and she returned from behind the screen, Kel saw a number of other dresses laid out across her bed.

"Lalassa refused to let me leave Corus without some new gowns for you," Ilane explained. "She was sure that you must have ruined all yours in the north."

"And you couldn't attend my wedding in mail. Could she?" Cora addressed the question to her new pet. The bird peeped up at her in reply as he leaned his head against her finger affectionately. Kel, not realizing that this one of her nieces was no blunt, couldn't help but smile at her.

"I think he likes you." Cora looked up, her eyes hopeful before she looked back down at the passenger on her hand.

"The Captain is supposed to arrive before night fall, Aunt Keladry!" Hattie couldn't hold it in any longer and she was absolutely hopping with excitement. Lorraine was more dignified in her enthusiasm as she grinned at her sister. Cora honestly looked as if she'd already bored of talk of the handsome captain and seemed about to say so before Kel cut her off.

"It's just Kel, Hattie."

"Aunt Kel then, have you have ever seen this captain? You've spent more time at Corus than—"

"Try these on, specifically the blue one. If they don't fall right, I want to get them altered before Cora's wedding." This time it was Ilane who interrupted Hattie's banter. She shoved three more gowns into Kel's arms and shooed her behind the screen, giving Kel a chance to consume herself. Kel sent a silent thank you to her mother as she took her time trying on each dress.

It felt strange wearing a dress, Kel thought, adjusting her yellow gown once more as she walked with her mother and nieces. They all seemed perfectly at ease. None of them continuously tripped on the hems of their gowns or had trouble climbing stairs. Kel realized with a start that it had actually been three years since she'd worn a dress during her last stay in Corus.

"What did you wear in the north then?" Lorraine asked, her thin eyebrows knit together. "Breeches and shirts?" The girl asked it sarcastically and, wondering what Anders had been teaching his daughters, Kel made a mental note to bring her nieces to the Riders mess the next time they went to Corus. It would be an eye opening experience the girls definitely needed.

"Well, you can't exactly fight bandits or put up houses in a dress, can you?" When Hattie gave her a look that she clearly didn't know the answer, Kel sighed and simply gave up. The Riders mess it was then. Kel decided not to shock them too much by pointing out that the Queen more often wore men's clothes than not.

The four were making a trip to the village after noon meal. Jump trotted behind them, floating in and out of the bushes. Sometimes Kel would hear him crashing through the underbrush, chasing a rabbit or rodent, but he always returned to the road empty handed, his tail held high as if he was just having his fun. The trip was being made on the pretense that Cora needed to purchase some jewelry for the big day, but Ilane had confided in Kel before they left that she wanted to distract Hattie from the impending arrival of a certain visitor. Little did her mother realize that Kel hoped it would serve as a distraction for herself. Every horseman that came their way between the manor and the village, however, made Kel jump and she realized that this was not going to work.

The way back to the manor was worse. Kel had faced immortals, being charged with treason, armies of fierce Scanran soldiers, and many run ins with the kraken, but nothing could describe the terror she felt as she got a step closer to the manor. What if he had already arrived? Just the thought of facing him after all of these years of avoiding him made her throat tighten and her heart work double time. Had he found himself another love? How much had he changed since they parted? Would he even recognize her? Would he still be bitter with her? The worst of all of those was the first, but Kel tried to put it out of her mind.

Kel's thoughts were far off on Dom as she followed her mother through the courtyard of Whitley manor that she didn't notice the stray root that projected from the ground. It wasn't one of Kel's proudest moments as she fell like a cut tree to the ground, the sound of her dress ripping filling the air. As the dust settled around her, Kel looked up at the three other women, Ilane's eyes crinkling in amusement, Lorraine and Hattie both looking horrified, as Cora openly smiled and offered her aunt a hand.

"Don't lady knights have to be graceful as well as strong?" Cora asked.

Kel took her hand and replied with a lopsided smile, "They never mentioned it in training." As soon as Kel put her weight on both feet, she let out a hiss of pain. Her left ankle had bolts of sharp pain going through it and as she pulled up her dress slightly, she could see it was already beginning to swell. "Wonderful."

It took Cora and Kel's mother to help the lady knight to her rooms. Once she was changed into a clean dressing gown, they sat Kel down in a chair and examined the affected ankle.

Cora looked up at Kel apologetically. "We only have one slight healer in the Bay and I'm afraid she's not very good."

Turning to look out the window, Kel could see the sun was already setting. "I wouldn't want to bother her. I think I'll live until tomorrow."

"You won't be able to walk on it until then at least," Ilane pointed out as she looked at her daughter thoughtfully. "We'll have to have dinner sent up to your rooms."

It was then that Kel realized what a blessing this actually was and she couldn't help but cheer up. It would mean an extra night of avoiding Dom. The pain she could take, she'd felt much worse in her time. Perhaps she could even get out of showing her face tomorrow as well. Hopefully by then, he'd be gone.

"You won't get to meet the handsome captain," Cora drawled, rolling her eyes as Kel wondered if her niece could read minds. "But I'm sure Hattie and Lor will fill you in on every single word he'll utter so you shouldn't worry."

Kel barked out a laugh and ushered the two women out of her room with assurances that she'd be fine. Once they were gone and Kel had collapsed on her bed, she became aware that Jump was gone, but she didn't think too much of it. Most likely he'd simply gone to harass the kitchen staff. Closing her eyes, it was easy for her to fall into a peaceful sleep, aware that through one disaster she had averted another.


	4. An Arrow to a Weak Heart

As Kel brushed her teeth the next morning and hobbled around her room getting ready for the day, she started to wonder more about where Jump had gotten off to. He hadn't returned the night before and the sparrows had been the only ones to demand their breakfast this morning. Kel washed her face and pulled her hair up into a loose bun at the back of her head, tying it with a ribbon. Since her two years at New Hope, she had let it grow out to past her shoulders. It started to be more of a bother lately and Kel was just thinking about cutting it once again when Jump finally made a reappearance.

"Morning, Kel," Cora greeted as she pushed open the door after knocking. Kel smiled at her niece, relieved that it wasn't Hattie or Lorraine. Kel wasn't quite sure she was ready to get an earful about the handsome captain who had arrived the previous night. Before Cora had even crossed the threshold, Jump had slid into the room from behind her legs. The dog's tail was raised high as he trotted over to his bowl where Kel had already placed food for him.

"Morning Cora," Kel said, putting her hands on her hips as she stared down at her dog with suspicion. "What are you so happy about?" The dog only replied with a switch of his crooked tail as he proceeded to inhale most of the meat the kitchen had prepared for him.

"He was exceedingly chummy with the captain last night." Kel's heart skipped a beat and her face drained of color. She sent a glare at her traitor of a dog. Leave it to Jump to still recognize the man whose heart she'd broken. "Domitan didn't seem to mind," Cora quickly assured, taking Kel's annoyed look as worry that her dog was bothering the captain.

Shaking her head, Kel turned to Cora to give a reassuring smile before mumbling at Jump, "I bet he didn't have any of those jerky treats he used to carry, did he?"

Cora didn't get the chance to look confused or even question her aunt about the strange statement because suddenly the door to Kel's room had crashed open and they were graced with the presence of Lorrie and Hattie. The two weren't even out of the hallway, but they were already relaying every detail from the night before.

"Oh, aunt Kel! Domitan has the most blue eyes I have ever seen!" Kel sighed. I know, she thought. Kel didn't need to be reminded. "And he is certainly is the most handsome member of the Own."

"You have hardly seen every member of the Own," Cora reminded, but Hattie ignored her.

Lorraine sunk down onto the bed next to Cora, who had already tuned out the conversation as she fed the sparrows dried fruit from the purse hanging from her sash. "He's also extremely kind," Lorraine pointed out. If Kel weren't worried more about keeping herself breathing, she would have been proud that at least Lorraine wasn't completely superficial. "And very funny! Do you remember the stories he and Arthur told us about the pranks they had pulled during their time in the Own?"

Kel couldn't help but snort causing all three girls to look at her with eyebrows raised. If only they knew, Kel thought. Kel had quite a few stories of Dom's pranks that would have made the girls' faces red with shock. She was certain Dom and Arthur had only informed the guests of their more tame pranks.

"He was certainly nice," Cora said slowly, interrupting Hattie's speech on the height of Dom's cheekbones. "And yes, anyone who is a friend of Arthur is a friend of mine, but he was a little too overly flirtatious for my taste."

Well, at least he hasn't changed much. Kel sighed, trying to busy herself with straightening her clothes press.

"You're just jealous!" Hattie's voice was scandalized. "Because he talked to me more at dinner."

The look Cora gave Hattie clearly begged to differ. "Now what a ridiculous thing to say. In case you've forgotten, Hatalie, I'm going to be married in less than a week. Besides, he only talked to you most of the night because you were practically throwing yourself at the poor man."

Sensing this wasn't going to end well and thanking Mithros that she had been away from Mindelan for most of these girls' adolescent years, Kel limped in between them after taking her practice glaive from where it was laid against the wall. "You know, these things are much better sorted out in the practice courts. Perhaps it would be a good out lit for all of your excess energy, Hattie."

Hattie's face was surprised and slightly indignant. Lorraine looked surprised with a hint of hidden curiosity and Cora was openly excited.

"Grandmama let me practice with her and the ladies at court last winter." Her eyes were hopeful when they met Kel's. "I was never very good at it, but perhaps you could remind me?"

"But aunt Kel! What about your ankle? Have you even had it checked by a healer yet?" Lorraine's pretty face was pure worry as she watched Kel shift her weight onto her bad foot. Years of training her face not to show emotion kept her from letting out a wince. It hurt, but she still had felt worse and continued to practice. At least the swelling had gone down since the day before.

"I'll live, Lorraine, don't worry. So what do you say?"

Hattie instantly shook her head and mumbled something about having gloves to mend. The brunette didn't even wait to hear her sister or cousin's replies before the door was shutting behind her. Lorraine agreed to watch, proving Kel's theory that the girl was curious. For what wouldn't be the last time Kel assumed, the lady knight thought of what a pity it was that these fiery girls hadn't been taught anything useful.

"I'll go and collect the practice glaive her highness had made for me!"

Cora rushed off in a flurry of excitement to her rooms and Kel made her way down to the practice area that was used by Whitley guards for keeping up with their training. Lorraine helped her limp down the steps and let Kel lean against her shoulder. It was good that the younger girl was so tall.

"Have Hattie and Cora always gotten along so well?"

Lorraine snorted at the sarcasm in Kel's voice. The sound of her laugh surprised Kel a bit as she looked over at the blonde who smiled back sheepishly before explaining, "Their personalities are so different…Their tempers have never been quite in unison and they could both win medals when it comes to pressing on the other's nerves. They've been that way since they were toddlers, aunt Kel. Constantly fighting, you know." The girl paused, helping Kel step over the offending root that had caused all the trouble to begin with. "I shall miss Cora's company at home, but I look forward to things being quieter."

It was hard to blame her. From what Kel had heard, Inness and Conal had gone through a faze of constant feuding, but thankfully she had been either too little to remember or away in the Islands. After dealing with constant years of it as Lorraine had, Kel could understand how it could get tiring.

Kel was rolling up the sleeves of her shirt, she'd refused to wear a dress today although the thought of letting Dom see her in a dress had crossed her mind, when Cora came jogging over to their little enclosure. Cora was out of breath, but she had her practice glaive in hand and she had changed into cotton practice gear. Kel smiled proudly. Her niece must have taken her training seriously with the Queen and Yamani ladies. With a grandmother like Ilane, however, Kel shouldn't really have been surprised.

"Ready to see what you remember?" Cora nodded and Kel took her own glaive from Lorraine with a nod of thanks as their bystander took up a post on the fence. The blonde girl was surprisingly nimble even in her turquoise gown as she hoisted herself up onto the top rail. "Do you remember any of the pattern dances?"

The pair, aunt and niece, went through several pattern dances. They were beginner ones as Cora didn't remember much and Kel stopped every so often to correct her grip. The younger woman did not complain to the corrections as Kel did not criticize her and Cora was earnestly interested in learning. Both had worked up a sweat once the first hour was gone, and Kel refused to admit it, but her ankle was starting to become more sore the more she moved. Cora, however, was not willing to quit as of yet. Kel, going easy on her and avoiding her niece's vulnerable fingers, finally agreed to spar against her for a short time.

Their practice session was serving two vital uses in Kel's eyes. For one, it would not do for Kel to get lazy during her vacation. This morning when she woke up, she had resumed her schedule as usual, unchanged with few exceptions since her page years. She woke up at dawn and started with her strengthening exercises to keep her muscles in shape. This glaive practice with her niece provided good timing to keep up on her weapons, however. Perhaps she could convince a few of the guards or her brother to spar against her with a sword at some point. Besides, Kel thought as she watched the concentration on Cora's face, even though it had only been a week since she'd left New Hope, she missed her daily weapons lessons with the children there.

Secondly, since Kel had woken up this morning it had been extremely hard to keep her mind off the fact that he was within a few hundred yards of her at this very moment. Her first idea had been to stay hulled up in her room all day, but she had grown weary of reading and entertaining her birds. Every few seconds her mind would wonder off to the inevitable and after Hattie's visit, her nerves had just gotten worse. Although she had suggested practice as an out lit for Hattie's energy, Kel knew she had really suggested it as an out lit for her own. Simply the thought of encountering him again after all these years left her shaky. With her glaive in her hand, at least, she would hopefully get a few moments away from where her mind wanted to drift.

The two were caught up in a particularly complicated dance and neither noticed that a bell had already wrung for lunch. Nor did either notice that their audience had increased from one to four. It was only when the two had stopped to catch their breath that anyone in the group by the fence finally spoke.

"You don't give yourself credit, darling, when you say you could barely hold the thing." Even with her back to the group, Kel could recognize Arthur's voice from the tenderness in it and also from the look she saw on Cora's face as she heard the compliment. The girl's face lit up and a faint blush reddened her already flushed cheeks even more.

"My aunt has been a wonderful tutor this morning. She has helped me greatly improve my grip and stance."

Kel wiped the sweat of her brow as she heard Hattie's voice. "My grandmother tried to convince me to train with that…thing, but I said, whatever will I need it for?"

Kel didn't have the chance to feel anger at her niece's words. Instead her entire body and mind went numb as the voice that replied sent shock waves up her spine. "That's a pity. I've seen those weapons used many times in battle and they're quite something. But perhaps a dainty lady like you will not have use for such a thing. It might roughen your hands."

Hattie's musical laugh merely fell on Kel's deaf ears. The ability to move had deserted her. Perhaps it had gone to join her ability to breath and think as both had failed her as well. If it hadn't been for Cora who had gently pulled Kel around by the elbow and towards the fence, Kel would have still been rooted to the spot until she'd gotten up the strength to run for the hills.

And there he was. Unlike the crushes she had had in her younger years that had faded over time, Dom still had the same effect on her as he always had. Kel could feel his eyes on her, but she was not brave enough to tear hers from Arthur as he talked to his betrothed about something Kel could not hear, but pretended to listen to. Even without having her eyes directly on him, Kel could see he had barely changed. There were a few new creases around his normally laughing eyes and smiling lips. His hair was still dark and his skin was still tanned from too much time outside in the sun. Dom's clothes were for comfort but fell on him as they always did, perfectly. It was one of the only words Kel could ever find to describe Dom: perfect. Jump's paws were placed on the fence and his small face seemed to be smiling as the big human male he remembered scratched him behind the ears.

Traitor, Kel thought, fighting the urge to glare at her dog.

To Kel's extreme dismay, Hattie's arm was tucked through Dom's. Her brown haired niece was saying something to the captain and Dom seemed rapt with attention, but when Arthur finally started an introduction blue eyes turned right back around to look at Kel whose eyes were still trained on the fence post.

"Oh, forgive my rudeness. Dom, this is Cora's aunt Keladry of Mindelan."

"Lady Knight." Dom's voice was quiet and emotionless as Kel watched him bow his dark head.

"Captain." Kel was surprised at the steadiness of her own voice. She had expected a high-pitched screech, but instead her voice was even and polite. "I never got the chance to personally congratulate you on your promotion. I know your cousin is very proud, but the rest of your family must be as well."

"Milady is too kind."

Kel felt like sighing. He still hadn't forgiven her. When she was finally ready to see his blue eyes again, it was his turn to avoid eye contact. What did you expect? Was she really surprised by his treatment? Of course he would be cool and aloof. However, as much as Kel knew she deserved his anger, she still found herself wishing that she could joke with him and ask him about how his men were doing. Her mind soon reminded her of what else she missed about her past relationship with him and that all of that familiarity and closeness was gone between them forever. She might as well get used to it.

"I wasn't aware that you two were acquainted," Arthur said, his eyes filled with a sort of question but his lips turned up in amusement.

Kel didn't have to answer as Dom spoke first. "Lady Keladry rode with third company many times during her years as a squire to milord Raoul."

The rest of the group turned to Kel.

"You didn't mention anything the other night," Lorraine accused gently.

Voice failing her once more, Kel merely shrugged. It was Hattie who came to her rescue, taking ownership of Dom's attention once more as she announced she had waited far too long for them and that Dom should escort her to midday meal before she fainted.

Kel let herself fall behind the others on their way back towards the manor. She let Lorraine take her glaive as her and Cora rushed off to put them away so the others could go straight to eat. As they walked, Kel kept her head down. She told herself she wanted to watch out for more stray routes, but in reality, the site of Dom laughing at whatever clever thing Hattie said was an arrow to her already weak heart.


	5. Memories of Disappointment

The next hour was the most trying of Kel's life. It made her ordeal seem like a walk in the woods on a warm spring day. Her patience was giving way with every exaggerated laugh she heard from Lorraine and every wink she caught Hattie giving Dom. It was intolerable. Was this what her nieces were taught while they were away at convent school? To make matters worse, Dom seemed to not mind the attention. He talked to the girls as if they were old chums, laughed at their jokes, and dazzled them with his brilliant smile.

They weren't the only ones at the table he was dazzling. Or should we say, redazzling?

Kel had always known he made a game of his interaction with court ladies and she had witnessed it many times first hand, but it had never struck a cord so much as it did now. The worst thing was, Kel wasn't sure what she was angrier at. The fact he was making a game out of the two girls or the fact that the whole scene was actually making her jealous.

During lunch, Kel just tried to keep her eyes down on her plate and her ears trained to the conversation of her mother and Cora. Kel had never found herself so earnestly interested in flower choices until this particular moment, but anything was better than listening to Hattie's simpering voice. As hard as Kel tried, though, there was one voice she could not block out and once again she cursed her own weakness.

"How long will we have the favor of you company, Dom?"

Kel could hear the smile, for she couldn't bring herself to look up to see it for herself, in Dom's voice as he answered Arthur's question. "I'm afraid I'll have to take my leave tomorrow morning."

"Heading off to Queenscove then?" Dom must have nodded for the entire table was soon in another uproar.

"So are you related to the Queenscove's captain?" asked Cora. Kel glanced at her to see the younger woman tearing apart a piece of bread on her plate as she looked at Dom thoughtfully.

Finally chancing a glance, Kel saw Dom nod once more, smiling kindly at her niece before answering, "My mother is the Duke's sister."

Hattie was the image of bubbling excitement as she beamed at Kel and then at Dom, "Then you must also be related to Nealan of Queenscove." Obviously. Kel sighed inwardly. "He's a close friend of our aunt. Is he not Kel?"

Kel's face was politely calm as she swallowed another bite of rabbit, but she had never wanted to scowl more at anyone than she did at that moment. "It depends on your definition of close, Hatalie. If keeping Sir Nealan from getting kicked out of page training for his sharp tongue or introducing him to his wife qualifies, than yes. We are close."

To Kel's shock, Dom actually let out a hearty laugh. She almost felt sorry for Hattie as she looked slightly dejected and turned to Dom for an explanation. "Keladry had the misfortune of being a year mate with my meathead cousin." Kel had to hide a wince at the use of her full name. The last time he had called her that, the two had been on quite different terms. "As I recall, she was the only reason Lord Wyldon didn't tie his tongue in a knot and I'm still not sure how she managed to get Yukimi to agree to an introduction."

The entire table laughed and, to Kel's relief, the conversation soon turned to something else. It wasn't for another ten minutes that Kel looked up as her mother spoke to Dom directly.

"His Grace isn't at Queenscove is he, Captain?"

"No, ma'am, he's still in Corus." After a short pause, Dom raised an eyebrow at her. "You're not in need of a healer are you?"

Ilana gracefully shrugged her shoulders. "It's just that the healer in the village is a skilled midwife but not good for much else."

Resting his chin on his fist, Dom was thoughtful for a moment before responding slowly, "Neal is a fairly good healer."

"Oh, that's right! I'd forgotten." Turning to Kel on her left, Ilane smiled at her slightly. "You had been intending to visit Neal, had you not? Perhaps he could take a look at your ankle so you wouldn't be hobbling around during the wedding."

It was all Kel could do to concentrate on her glass of cider and not blush. "Well, yes, but not until after the wedding, mama." As Kel glanced up across the table, she thought for a second that she saw a flicker of worry cross Dom's face, but when he quickly turned away, Kel knew it must have been a trick of light.

"I would so love to see Queenscove myself," Hattie said with a wistful sigh. "Perhaps if the captain were to escort Kel we might come along?" Lorraine instantly perked up at the idea as well. Kel inwardly groaned. An entire day of having to watch Hattie fawning over Dom as Lorraine moped on the sidelines did not seem worth it, even if it did mean seeing Neal and Yuki or getting her ankle healed.

Cora turned to Arthur and said softly, "I would like to see lady Yukimi again."

Ilane's smile was almost triumphant, Kel thought, but again she thought it must have been a trick. "If it wouldn't be a bother, Domitan?"

Kel risked a sidelong glance at Dom to see him looking thoughtful before he flashed her mother with a heartbreakingly charming smile and bowed his head. "It would be no trouble at all."

The plans were made. Kel, Lorraine, Hattie, Cora, and Arthur were to accompany Dom on his way to Queenscove. Luckily the fief was barely half a day's ride. They would leave early, arrive a little before noon, have lunch, get Kel's ankle checked, and then they would return to Whitley Bay before nightfall. Obviously, Kel wasn't looking forward to the trip, even as she tried to remember she should be excited to see her best friend and his wife. Just remember, she tried to remind herself, in less than a day you'll probably never have to see Dom again.

A thought that should have been comforting was quite the opposite. Kel had realized for many years now that her and Dom would probably never be able to work things out between them, but his visit to Whitley Bay had just seemed to prove her every inkling. Yes, she'd known for a long time that she had ruined any chance she had at recovering her relationship with Dom, but it still didn't mean she hadn't hoped. Now every time Hattie touched Dom's army, every time Dom smiled at her niece and whispered something in her ear, Kel was overwhelmed with hopelessness.

Just another day and she'd be free to do as she'd done for the past five years: live for her shield, her duty, and hope Dom found happiness even if she knew she never would without him.

Kel wasn't even tempted to wear a dress as she woke at her usual time the next morning. The point in her life when she would have done anything to look somewhat pretty for Dom had passed and she told herself she had accepted it. Instead she donned a plain brown tunic, tan breeches, and a pair of simple riding boots. Her Griffin and dagger she tied to their rightful place on her belt. Although her title differed, Kel saw herself as a knight first and a lady second. She was not going to get caught without a weapon by highwaymen just because she wanted an ex lover to see her as the latter.

Her nieces, however, pulled off the lady act flawlessly. As Kel limped her way down the staircase of Whitley manor and looked at the group that had gathered in the hall, she picked out Hattie in a pale pink gown, pretty enough to make any bachelor look but Kel had to wonder if it would hold up after a day of riding.

"Morning, Kel!" Lorraine had been a little more practical then her sister. Her dress was a dark shade of green but was made out of a much heavier material that would stand up to activity.

"Good morning, Lorraine." Kel smiled at her niece before nodding the rest of the group, careful to keep her eyes down as she nodded to Dom.

The group set out after a quick breakfast of bread and cheese with some fruit. Hattie complained of the earliness and dullness of breakfast as they waited for the hostlers to ready their horses, but she was the only one. Everyone else was too tired or cared too little about a small breakfast to complain. Once the hostlers had saddled all of their horses, they mounted, Dom helping Hattie onto her horse before mounting his own mare. The women in the group, with the exception being Kel, all rode sidesaddle. Just another reminder of how unfeminine I am, Kel thought with a sigh as they followed two Whitley men-at-arms out of the gate.

The ride was long and slow. Most of the time, Kel feigned interesting in the scenery of the road between Whitley and Queenscove. She had only been to this part of Tortall once, a year or so after the end of the Scanran war, and the occasional bird or fern really was of as little interest as it had been then. Jump was sitting in his carrier on top of Hoshi, sleeping and snoring loudly. Kel assumed he'd had another late night, he hadn't returned to her room until she'd heard him scratching that morning.

Riding next to Lorraine and behind Dom and Hattie, Kel's head suddenly lurched upwards when she heard Hattie ask, "So Captain, is it true you've been engaged no less than ninety times?"

Dom let out his usual hearty laugh, making Hoshi give him a weary glance as her ears perked back. Kel patted her neck gently, thanking Mithros the hostlers hadn't attempted to saddle Peachblossom, pretending she was more interested in the rocks of the region then she was in the conversation of the two in front of her.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but that is pure palace myth."

Hattie did look truly disappointed. What had she been expecting? Kel wondered as she adjusted her reins.

"You've never even so much as proposed to a lady?" Kel barely noticed the curiosity in Hattie's voice as she felt her heart stop. Kel held her breath, waiting for an answer as interested as Hattie.

After a moment's pause, Dom answered so softly Kel barely heard, "Once."

Without missing a beat, Hattie pressed, "What happened?"

"I was a lowly sergeant at the time, Hattie," Dom answered after another second of thought. He planted a grin on his face as he turned to look at her. Kel ducked her head and tried to compose herself as Dom went on. "And the lady of my affection was too far out of reach. I think I must have made a fool of myself."

Kel bit the inside of her lip gently. Is that what he thought? That she had thought he was too low class for her? The idea made her angry and she wanted to slap him upside the head. How could he think she would be snobbish? Did he not realize that she'd only said no for his sake? Swallowing and trying to take a deep breath, Kel wished she could dare tell him how wrong he was, but she knew she would never be able to.

"Oh, poor Domitan!" Hattie sighed, shaking her head in exasperation. "She must have been the fool, sir. I cannot imagine turning down a man simply because of his status."

Hands tightening on the reins, Kel tried to remember lines of the most mundane Yamani poems. She could not have been more thankful when she had to turn in her saddle to answer a question Cora had directed at her.

"Oh, Goddess. Look what the cat dragged in!"

Kel let out a low chuckle at her best friend's usual drawling voice. The group had made it to Queenscove in better time than they had expected. They were now standing in the courtyard of the keep, Kel standing behind her companions as she waited for a hostler to take Hoshi. She could see Neal over Arthur's shoulder as he sauntered down the steps to greet them.

"Darling meathead!" Dom greeted, his grin growing wider as he held open his arms to his cousin. "What? Not pleased to see me?"

Neal dropped the insensitive noble act as he smiled just as widely as Dom and embraced the older man in a hug. "On the contrary, I'm quite pleased. There's still that privy in the east wing you have to repair from your last visit."

"Neal!" Dom stage whispered, his face the image of fake embarrassment. "You wouldn't mention such things in the presence of ladies would you?"

Giving his cousin one last look of contempt, Neal turned to the group behind his cousin and bowed dramatically. "Welcome to Queenscove. Please excuse me for—Kel?"

A hostler had taken Kel's reins from her hand and she was free to step out from behind her nieces to smile broadly at the shocked looking Neal. His mouth was hanging open, the poor man, as he looked from Dom to Kel and then back again several times before Kel growled sarcastically, "Neal, I'd start to worry about flies."

Snapping his jaws together, he stood up straighter and glanced between the two once more before demanding introductions to the strangers who were watching the whole situation with confusion, more than one assuming that the eldest son of Duke Baird must be a bit touched in the head.

With Dom, her nieces, and Arthur safely stowed in a sitting room with Yuki to entertain them, Neal led Kel to an extra bedroom, something that Hattie had voiced was extremely inappropriate. Neal had glared at the girl, but Yuki had merely smiled politely at Kel's niece and informed her it was quite appropriate considering her husband was a healer and that she trusted Kel not take advantage of her husband.

Kel's hands were folded on her stomach as she lounged in a chair that faced the small bed. Her eyes were on the ceiling as Neal sat on the bed, holding her foot in his lap.

"I take it you wouldn't have been at Whitley if you'd known of Dom's visit." It wasn't a question. Kel sighed as she felt the slight stinging in her foot ease to numbness. She had never had to tell Neal about what happened between her and Dom. Either Dom had told him or he had figured it out on his own once his best friend and cousin had stopped being on speaking terms. Neal had of course been one of the few people who'd even known of their relationship and once it ended, Neal had simply stopped mentioning it. Now, however, seemed to be an exception.

Deciding honesty was the best course, Kel replied, "No. I wouldn't have."

Kel felt Neal glance up at her, but she didn't move her eyes away from a spot on the beam-ceiling overhead.

"Well, it wasn't like you could avoid him forever."

That earned Neal a glare from Kel as she finally tore her eyes from where they had been staring for the past five minutes. Neal, however, seemed too involved in his work that he didn't notice and Kel slumped lower into her chair.

"I could have tried."

"And you would have and did fail. All done."

Kel instantly stood to test the wait on her previously bad foot. It felt as good as new and she forced a smile at Neal in thanks before hastily heading for the door. Neal opened his mouth to say something but when Kel turned and raised an eyebrow at him, he shut it and shook his head, deciding not to chance his luck.

The two made their way back down into the sitting room. As they entered, Neal pulled a face at the site of his cousin close in conversation with Kel's niece. Sighing, he turned to Kel and said a little too loudly, "No offense, Kel, but I honestly thought my cousin had better taste." It was all Kel could do to keep back a laugh, but the overly offended look on her niece's face was enough to cause her to burst out into laughter.


	6. A Strange Choice

For the rest of the ride back to Whitley Bay and for the rest of Kel's visit, Hattie refused to talk to her. Kel would be lying if she said she was hurt by it. Hattie's silent treatment was nothing compared to Dom's. Although, Kel did feel a bit sorry for laughing as she had at Neal's insult. Kel had repeatedly try to apologize for her friend, explaining Neal was like that to everyone, but Hattie had only huffed and stalked off whenever Kel tried.

The rest of the visit was a cheerful one. Without having to be faced with Dom on a daily basis, Kel was her old self again. She spent afternoons with her mother, catching up, mornings with Cora, practicing with a glaive, and the evenings she would take Peachblossom or Hoshi out on a leisurely ride around the Bay. But again, Kel would have been lying if she said her thoughts weren't constantly on him. Even if their interactions had been awkward and forced, even if it had been excruciating watching Dom flirt with Hattie, Kel still missed his presence as she much as she always had. Time flew by, however, and Kel tried to keep herself focus on what she was at Whitley for: her niece's wedding.

It seemed that Cora would never fail to surprise her aunt, Kel thought, as she watched Cora on the morning of her wedding. Kel had never seen a calmer bride, and she had attended to both her Yamani friends before their weddings. The fact that her Tortallan niece could beat her Yamani friends in calmness made Kel smile. Cora hummed to herself and gently stroked her new pet, the sparrow of Kel's that had taken a liking to her, although Ilane threatened the bird would be cat food if it left droppings on Cora's dress. The younger woman's eyes were steady and her face was filled with happiness and anticipation. There was none of the usual anxiousness in her even as she stood on the steps of the village's temple, waiting to walk down the aisle.

"Most brides are contemplating running for the hills by now," Kel informed her niece, smiling over at her as Ilane and Lorraine fluffed her hair and her veil. Cora stifled a giggle before pulling away from her cousin and grandmother to peer into the building, trying to catch a sneak of her husband to be.

When Ilane finally shut the door, Cora sighed and turned to her aunt. "I am about to marry a man I love and respect and who loves and respects me. What is there to run from?"

It wasn't until the feast that night, as Kel watched Cora and Arthur stare lovingly into each other's eyes that Kel realized her niece was far wiser than Kel had been at her age.

The next morning, Kel's good mood evaporated as she packed to leave. Cora and her new husband had already left on their wedding trip. Kel had hugged the girl affectionately and given her the sparrow as a wedding present. Kel knew Cora would take good care of him. Ilane was packing up Lorraine and Hattie to head back to Mindelan for a month before they headed to Corus for the end of the summer. Kel kept on a cheerful, calm face but on the inside she was as jumpy as her sparrows when they weren't fed on time. She was heading back to Queenscove for a quick visit. After that, Kel wasn't sure what she would do. She was still on an ordered leave and with her work done at New Hope, she didn't know where she would go.

The morning Kel and her mother were both set to leave, however, plans changed. Just as the four women were waiting in the courtyard of Whitley manor for their horses, Kel looked up to see a courier enter through the gate. A palace courier, Kel realized as she saw his uniform and watched him dismount his horse to ask for directions from a guard. When the guard turned and pointed straight at her, Kel groaned but then quickly cheered up. Perhaps she was getting sent on an assignment. Yuki and Neal might be mad if she cancelled her visit, but she could always visit another time. When certain Own captains weren't there, Kel added with the hint of a frown.

"Keladry of Mindelan?" The courier bowed to the group of noble women and as Kel nodded, he handed her a sealed letter. Cutting the seal with her belt knife, Kel opened it to read the simple order that had been written down by a generic palace scribe.

Kel looked up to see Lorraine and Ilane's eyes upon her. Hattie simply looked bored and impatient as she stood with a hand on her hip. "Their majesties have requested that I return to Corus." She didn't have an answer for her mother's questioning look so Kel simply shrugged and turned back to the messenger. "Tell their majesties I'll leave for Corus immediately."

She asked the courier to bring a message to Queenscove before returning to the capital and then set out on the road with her mother and nieces. At Port Caynn, the group said their goodbyes, Kel to turn to Corus and her mother to head north to their home fief. Kel sat on Hoshi and watched down the road until her family disappeared. Once Peachblossom had decided he'd waited long enough, he turned his head to take a bite out of Kel's leg, but Hoshi was too quick for him and stepped sideways.

"Keep your bridle on," Kel growled at her annoyed warhorse turned pack mule. "We're going."

It took a full day's ride for Kel to make it back to Corus and by the time she closed the door to her suite of rooms it was well past sunset. It was too late for her to have her audience with the King, so she'd simply sent a page to make his clerk aware that she'd arrived and would be at his disposal tomorrow. What the King wanted her for, Kel could only guess. What she was hoping for was obviously an assignment of some kind. She wanted work and had she not proved herself capable enough? Hopefully, Kel though, he'd realize she'd had enough of vacation.

The next morning Kel went down to the Rider's mess. As soon as she'd entered the room, it wasn't necessary for her to look around for a loud shout of, "Lady Kel!" alerted her of location of the person she was looking for. Smiling, she sat down next to Tobe and was caught up on all of his latest training and schemes. She told him of all the news from New Hope and his face took on a wistful look. Kel knew that he missed the place and the friends he'd made there.

After she finished her meal and gently squeezed Tobe's shoulder, Kel headed to the practice courts. A half-hour into her glaive pattern dance, however, she was politely interrupted by a page who stammered, "His majesty would—would like to see you now, Sir—Lady." Kel smiled at the boy and nodded. Great, she thought as she wiped sweat from her forehead and rushed back to her rooms to put her glaive away, hoping she'd have time to change.

Whether or not she was acceptable looking, Kel didn't know as she waited nervously outside the door to the king's office. Her hands didn't shake but she clasped them firmly behind her back just the same as she waited. Finally, the door opened and Kel stood face to face with her old knight master. Kel smiled broadly. It was the first time she had seen him in more than a year. The grin he gave her back as he pulled away from a quick hug made her feel a bit nervous, however.

"What are you up to, my Lord?" Kel asked accusingly, keeping her voice low as she narrowed his eyes at him. That grin most always made him look as if he was up to no good.

"You'll see. Come have dinner in the Own's mess tonight?" Kel nodded, but she didn't have time to ponder his answer or strange behavior for long. The big man had already taken off down the hallway, Kel could hear him whistling, and a servant was ushering her into the king's office.

King Jonathan was as handsome as ever and he had a charming smile on his face, but as always Kel heard her self think how it wasn't as attractive as Dom's. As devoted to her realm as Kel was, she still couldn't bring herself to fully forgive her monarch for the year of probation he had put her through. She would always be loyal to him, but respect was another question. Kel bowed low just the same and took the seat across from him when he motioned for her to sit.

"I trust you had an enjoyable vacation?"

Her Yamani mask kept the confusion and slight impatience from her face as Kel nodded. "It was fine, your majesty."

The king nodded and shifted through several papers he had lying on his desk before he folded his hands together and studied Kel for a moment. "I've been looking over you reports from your work at New Hope, lady knight." Kel's heart sank. Had they not been up to his standards? To Kel's extreme relief, he went on with a smile, "They are very good. It seems you have done fine work at the town just as you did while it was a camp." Jonathan held up a few papers that Kel had not seen before. "I even received a number of recommendations and praises of you from the townspeople. You seem to have gained great respect from them. Most duly earned I expect."

A blush crept through Kel's mask as she bowed her head in humility. "Thank you, your majesty. I was just doing as I was taught and ordered. New Hope's residents deserve as much if not more credit than I do."

The office was silent as Kel folded her hands in her lap and the king studied her for a few moments. Finally he leaned back in his chair. "Of course you must be aware there has always been a gap in the border fiefs and forts." Kel nodded her head, looking up to meet his eyes. She wasn't sure what he was getting at. "The council has decided, and the Queen and myself agree fully, that New Hope shall be promoted to a fief."

Kel's eyebrows shot up, but she was thankful her mouth didn't fall open. Picturing the old camp as a fief was extremely hard for Kel. Picturing it under the control of some ungrateful knight who cared nothing for her people was an entire other matter. Swallowing, Kel tried her best not to squirm as she asked slowly, "Have the people of New Hope been informed of this decision?" The thought of Fanche when she heard the news nearly made Kel wince and feel sorry for the poor soul who would be given the land and title.

The king nodded. "Yes, we sent a courier yesterday and judging by these recommendations, they will no doubt agree with the council."

It was too much for Kel to take and her curiosity soon took over as she asked, "Merric of Hollyrose, your majesty?" It seemed like a strange choice to Kel. The New Hope folk no doubt respected him, but wasn't he set to inherit his Hollyrose?"

When the king let out a chuckle, Kel couldn't help but look at him strangely. Before she could ask, however, the king had raised an eyebrow of his own and explained simply, "You have unarguably done much for the crown and the realm, Lady Knight. Even the conservatives on the council couldn't disagree. New Hope is yours."

It wasn't hard to find Raoul amongst the Own in the mess hall. He was by far laughing the loudest at a table with Qasim and more men that Kel recognized. Her hands balling into fists, Kel stormed up the aisle of tables towards her ex knight master, not hearing the calls of greetings some of her friends amongst the men sent her. When they studied her for a second, most of the men fell silent, not able to remember a time they had seen the lady knight glaring so harshly. Stopping behind Raoul, Kel placed her fists firmly on her hips. As the rest of the men around him went dead quiet, Raoul finally turned to see what they were staring at over his shoulder.

"Oh, hello, Kel! Aren't you going to get your food?"

"You knew."

"The stew is really very good today, you should try some."

"You knew!"

"Push over, Wolset. And the pot pie as well? Divine."

"YOU KNEW!"

Undaunted by the raised voice of Kel, Raoul chuckled and patted the seat beside him. The men all looked at him as if he had two heads. The lady knight looked ready to commit murder and their commander was teasing her. "What'd you do to her, milord? Lerant didn't wake in your bed, did he, Kel?"

Kel barely noticed as the annoyed flag carrier pushed Aiden off his bench as she took the seat Raoul had patted. It was really too much effort to pretend to be mad at the man, especially when she was still in a state of shock from her meeting with the king. Just the memory of it left her breathless. It still didn't mean Raoul was off the hook.

"You knew," she grumbled under her breath as someone passed her a bowl of stew and a piece of bread. She took them gratefully and turned to give Raoul an accusing glare. He merely smiled back at her sweetly.

"Of course I knew." To the men who were watching the scene with raised eyebrow and looks of curiosity, Raoul explained, "Lady Knight Keladry of New Hope. Has a nice ring to it, no?"

Kel hid her face in her bowl of stew as the table fell silent once more. She had a large piece of rabbit in her mouth when suddenly almost every man in the room let out a whoop and Wolset was pounding her on the back.

"About time! Congrats, Kel!"

Kel was too busy choking to thank him and the other men who went on to talk about how long this had been coming. As Kel finally cleared her throat, she smiled gratefully at the men. Perhaps this was really a good thing after all.


	7. Old Lovers

For the next month, Kel was still in shock. She spent the time catching up with old friends, like her year mates. Merric, Seaver, Faleron, Esmond, and even Owen, who had recently been married, were all at the palace. She trained, ate meals with her friends amongst the Own and knights. She met Tobe's friends amongst the riders and met Shinko and Roald's newest child, a son named Jonathan or Johnny to join their daughter Lianokami. At the back of her mind every second, though, was the fact that soon she would be returning to New Hope. Her home. Her fief.

Her friends who were at the palace sought her out to offer their congratulations. They clapped her on the back and offered to bring her to dinner to celebrate. Those who were outside of the capital sent letters and gifts. Lalassa came the day after the king's announcement, already prepared with a new flag that Kel would take back with her to New Hope. It was similar to her old personal coat of arms, but the Owl of Mindelan was replaced with the new griffin of New Hope. There were still two glaives crossed under the immortal but the blue background was replaced with yellow. It only added to the overwhelming feeling in Kel's stomach. How was she ever going to live up to this?

Kel was the most surprised by the congratulations she received one morning as she was making her way to meet Raoul for breakfast. Unlike during her previous stays at the palace, she was not avoiding the Own mess hall like the sweating sickness. Most everyone she ate with, especially those in third company knew the reason: Dom wasn't there. No one brought it up to Kel, however. And Kel only hoped she'd get enough warning after his inevitable return that she wouldn't bump into him.

This, it turned out, wouldn't be the case.

It was a hot day in the palace, and the cool stonewalls seemed to do little to cool down the heat that was wafting in from the windows. Even in her thinnest tunic and shirt, Kel still felt sweat make the cloth stick to her skin. She was thinking longingly of a swim and too busy rolling her sleeves up above her elbows to pay attention to what Jump was barking at. Her head down and her hands busy, Kel only realized when she ran straight into what she thought was a tree.

"Oh, Mithros, I'm so—Dom?"

To Kel's horror, she had not ran into a tree trunk, but it might have well been as hard. Dom had stumbled back a few feet and was looking at her with as much surprise as she was looking at him with. Jump ignored the human's awe struck faces as they gaped at each other, both speechless, and instead shook his tale as he nudged his nose against Dom's leg.

"Yes, that would be me." Kel didn't know what to do as he smiled at her awkwardly, his hand running through his hair, something Kel remembered as a nervous habit. She raised her eyebrows at him slightly.

"I didn't know you were back. Neal finally get sick of you?" Kel regretted having said it, thinking he might be offended by it, but Dom simply chuckled and nodded his head slightly.

"Yuki has her hands full enough with him, I didn't want to add to her worries." Kel watched as he bit his lip. It struck her suddenly that this had been the first actual conversation they'd had in the past five years. Since that night, he hadn't spoken directly to her. Now… "The Own has to do some recruiting as well. So here I am."

"Here you are." Their eyes met for the first time in what literally was years and Kel couldn't help but look down. For a few moments, there was an awkward silence between the two. Kel shifted nervously from one foot to the next as she tried to think of something to say.

"I was just heading to breakfast." They both spoke at the same time and looked up to find the other blushing, embarrassed. Dom smiled shyly as Kel motioned to the Own mess hall door, feeling her heart try and beat out of her chest. When Dom nodded, she swallowed and started to walk towards it.

"Kel," Dom called. She turned and tried her best not to make too much out of the kind smile that was on his lips. "I heard about New Hope."

It was Kel's turn to bite her bottom lip as she looked at him, wondering what he was thinking about the whole thing. Perhaps he thought she didn't deserve it? As if he'd read her mind, he stated sincerely, "I can't think of anyone who deserves it more."

Once more, Kel was speechless. Her mind was fuzzy and her heart was thumping at her rib cage. Finally, she managed a soft, "Thanks, Dom." After a few seconds, he nodded and they both seemed to break out of a trance and walk into the mess hall.

If the pair that entered the room surprised anyone, no mentioned it. Raoul did give them both a queer look as he raised his dark eyebrows but Kel tried to concentrate on her food as she half listened to Raoul and Dom discuss new candidates for the Own. The conversation took an uncomfortable turn as Raoul turned to Kel and smirked menacingly.

"You know Kel, now that you've got you own fief and all, you'll have to get married soon."

Her eyes snapped up and she tried her best not to openly glare at knight commander. A few men snorted and looked up interested. Kel was too keen on strangling Raoul with her brain that she didn't so much as glance at Dom.

"Or I could just take a leaf out of your book and wait until I'm old and decrepit, milord."

All the men laughed at that. Raoul looked surprised at Kel's unusually sarcastic comment but simply continued to grin.

"But then what good will that do you in creating little 'uns?" This time it was Wolset who spoke. Kel felt like elbowing him, but instead she pretended the conversation didn't make her embarrassed in the least and concentrated on the last of her porridge. Wonderful, she thought. She was finally on speaking terms with Dom once more and the only thing the men can discuss is babies and weddings. She called them a hundred colorful words, all she had learned from them, in her mind as she pondered the best way to hide their bodies.

"Maybe we should start compilin' a list of all the eligible bachelors? No? Make things a little easier for ya, Kel."

"Well, you can cross out any conservatives," she mumbled, pointing her spoon across the table at Wolset who was pretending to take down names on a napkin. "And no mages. They're too fussy."

As the men at the table joked and laughed over who their lady knight would end up with, Kel chanced a glance at Dom. His face was set and stern, something Kel had never seen before. His eyes were cold as he stared down at his plate and stabbed at a potato with a fork. No one seemed to notice, but as Kel looked away she met Raoul's eyes. One eyebrow raised, he nodded his head at Dom in a questioning manner. Kel shrugged, playing dumb as she stood up, much to the displeasure of her companions.

"Oh, don't leave now! We've got the bets down to Lerant and Merric!"

Kel groaned and rolled her eyes as she turned away. "I think Lord Wyldon would be more likely."

"But Kel, you said no conservatives and besides, he's married!"

From that morning on, Kel resumed her old habit of avoiding the Own mess hall at all costs. Instead, she started to take her meals with Tobe, Buri, and Daine in the Rider's mess.

Kel's mother returned at the end of the month just like was originally planned. The first thing Ilane did when her daughter entered the Mindelan house in Corus was to pull her daughter into a tight hug which was soon joined by Kel's father. Kel had been worried that her parents would be hurt by the fact that she was no longer a Mindelan, but they reassured her immediately that they had never been more proud of Kel. Kel had tears in her eyes as she smiled up at them. Even the site of Hattie, who she knew would be making her rounds with Dom now that she was in Corus, didn't bother Kel at that moment.

Well, not at that moment anyways. Kel was spared the site of the two until the ball that night in which Kel was officially announced for the first time as the Lady of New Hope. Everything had been going wonderfully. Kel was for once not self-conscious as she wore a russet colored silk gown made by Lalassa and specifically designed to hide her muscles while enhancing her more feminine curves. As far as Kel noticed, however, the one person whom she wished would take interest in it only had eyes for another.

Kel was sitting next to Merric, pretending to be fully concentrated on her drink when she heard the red head mumble, "Wow, Kel. I can't believe you're related to—Who is that?"

Sighing, Kel set down her drink and opened to her mouth to once more defend Hattie among her friends only to see that Merric's eyes were not on her brown haired niece…but on her blonde haired one. Lorraine looked beautiful that night, her dress a pale violet that accented her creamy skin and the golden hair that was piled artfully on top of her head. Her eyes were dreamy as she made her way through the crowd, taking in everything she saw. Kel turned back to watch her friend, his mouth slightly open as he watched Lorraine with eyes of amazement.

"She's my brother's oldest daughter, Lorraine of Mindelan." Merric didn't so much as blink as he nodded numbly. After a few seconds of silence in which Merric stared at the blonde like a lost puppy, Kel prodded, "I think she'd like to dance. Go ask her." Merric didn't need telling twice and Kel was left alone.

Once Merric was gone, Kel's eyes wandered over to Hattie and Dom once more. The two had danced solely with each other the entire night with the exception of when Thom of Pirate's Swoop had stolen a dance from her niece. Now, however, it was the same old. The two seemed to have eyes only for each other as they laughed and smiled at each other like their wedding was tomorrow. Kel sighed wistfully, but was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard a voice from behind her.

"Keladry of New Hope, is it?"

Kel was so surprised, she didn't recognize the voice of the speaker until she turned and very familiar gray eyes set in a face framed by red curls met her gaze. "Cleon!"

Her old friend and one time lover smiled at her as he took the seat previously occupied by Merric. Cleon looked her over as she was doing the same to him. He hadn't changed much, she noted. He still had the same smiling face, but his eyes seemed duller than they had been the last time she'd seen him. There were also more lines around his mouth and an age about him that made him seem much more mature.

"You really haven't changed much, Kel," Cleon said, voicing her own thoughts as he smiled at her warmly. "You just look older. Wiser, perhaps?"

Kel returned his smile. It was nice to see him and it was even nicer to have a distraction.

"It's good to see you, Cleon. How are things at Kennan? How's your wife?" Kel had met his wife once a few years before, and she had been glad to see Cleon so happy. As far as she remembered, the two had been expecting their first child.

To her surprise, Cleon's face was suddenly dark as he looked away from Kel. "She died in childbirth two years ago."

Kel could have kicked herself. Her heart instantly went out to him and she reached out to rest her hand on his arm. "I am so sorry, Cleon." She felt like an insensitive twit, wondering why she hadn't heard about this before now.

After a few moments silence, Cleon looked back up at Kel with an obviously forced smile. "Don't be sorry, Kel. You didn't know." There was another awkward silence as they both looked out at the dance floor before finally Cleon looked back at Kel and said sadly. "Our son will turn two in a week. It's just this time of year. It always reminds me of her."

There was another wrench in Kel's heart as she thought of her friend raising his son alone. "It must be hard," she said slowly and softly. "If you ever need anything, Cleon…"

Cleon nodded and changed the subject. Knowing the topic was dropped, Kel didn't push him to talk about it. Before she knew it, the two had been talking for most of the night, laughing about their page and squire years, discussing the lives of the friends they had in common. It didn't seem like it had been very long before Cleon was asking if he could escort her to her rooms. She agreed quickly, not noticing the glares her companion was getting from a certain blue-eyed captain.


	8. Time

Kel's days at the palace that summer had started to slowly become routine. She had resumed her morning glaive practice with the Queen, the princess, her mother and a few new additions that Kel was not acquainted with. She would eat breakfast in the Rider's mess then spend the rest of the day in training. At night there would be balls, which she absolutely dreaded, or smaller parties that were only slightly better. At least at the small gathering she was able to catch up with old friends. Buri had come to join Raoul at court, although he often spent more time trying to persuade his wife to let him leave.

Dom was often at these small parties although he would arrive late and not stay very long. Whenever he entered a room, Hattie or any other single girl in attendance quickly cornered him. Kel didn't take notice, but Merric and Owen had started to note that Dom looked less interested in Hattie with every encounter. More often, his eyes would glance around the room once before her smiled politely at Hattie and took his leave. He probably just wishes he were doing something useful, Kel thought of the Own captain. At these parties, she often felt that way herself. Kel smiled briefly at the renewed thought of comradeship between herself and Dom, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

At the balls, Kel often felt bad for Thom of Pirate's Swoop. The Lioness' son often watched Hattie with a dreamy look and the poor young man could barely get in a dance at a ball if Dom was anywhere near the palace. More than once, Kel considered hitting Dom over the head with something hard and dragging him into an empty stable to give Thom a chance, but the notion didn't last long. It would most likely cause more harm than it did good, not to mention too much explaining would be required. Thom would have to be on his own.

Talking with Cleon at these balls and parties made Kel feel better than she had in years. They chatted and laughed as if the estrangement between them had never been. The discomfort of the end of their sweetheart faze had seemed to evaporate. They were just two old friends again, fellow knights. At least that was how it felt to Kel, who barely noticed the glances and raised eyebrows her friends cast at each other when Kel and Cleon were ever in conversation.

After a few weeks of her renewed friendship with Cleon, Kel came to the realization that it also made her feel hopeful. If her and Cleon could move past their previous relationship, perhaps there was a chance that the same could be done with Dom. The two were at least on a speaking terms again. They could be in the same room without there being a heavy haze that often lulled conversation. For the most part, however, both found it hard to meet the other's eyes and the words they exchanged rarely went past common greetings.

The biggest roadblock for a renewed friendship with Dom was the fact that, unlike with Cleon, Kel still had feelings for Dom after all these years. They hadn't simply disappeared after a time of being parted. When he smiled at her or even in her general direction, her stomach still exploded into butterflies. If she accidentally slipped up and met his blue eyes, Kel would still feel weak inside. Whenever she watched the court ladies fawn over him, the image of it would leave Kel feeling just as dejected as she had the day she watched Dom slam the door to her room at Northwatch.

Kel received a letter from Neal towards the end of that summer. Yuki was very close to her due date and with Shinko unable to come to Queenscove, Neal's wife had requested that Kel come if she could. Toward the end of the letter, Kel grimaced upon reading that Dom had also been sent an invitation to Dom to come to Queenscove. The plan was forming in her head of how to get out of another visit, but Neal's words quickly put a stop to them:

_Don't bother with any escape plans, darling Protector. Yuki won't let you get out of missing yet another visit. She's been excessively moody of late so I wouldn't tempt her to make good on her threats of flaying you alive. Besides, Merric will come along as well to make sure you two play nice._

_I tried to change her mind, but Yuki also seemed inclined to extend the invitation to your lovely nieces. Mind you, that was her wording not mine, though, I doubt that either of your bimbo bodyguards will mind. Sir Jolly mentioned in a letter that Merric was quite enamored with your little niece. Better her than Hattie I suppose. Let's try and see if we can convince her to join the temple._

_Much love,_

_Neal_

Both girls were thrilled at the invitation and didn't seem to mind missing any of the balls. In their own words, 'there would be far more during midwinter.' Kel hid the disappointment she felt that her two nieces would interrupt Kel's time with her friends, but she smiled and mentally scolded herself for being selfish. Above everything, however, Kel had to wonder about Yuki's motives.

Kel was wondering about that on her last night in the Palace before leaving for Queenscove. She was at a small gathering held in Raoul's rooms and was standing near the hearth with Roald, Merric, and Cleon. The three were all talking about something or other, but Kel was only half paying attention. Her mind was trying to work out why Yuki would feel the need to invite Lorraine and Hattie to Queenscove. Of course, it was kind of Yuki to think of Kel's relations, but her Yamani friend must have known it wasn't necessary.

The puzzle was far from worked out when Kel's thoughts were interrupted as she felt an addition to their group. Kel, who had been staring absently into the empty fireplace, looked up to feel a jolt as her eyes met very blue ones.

"Hello, Dom!" Merric said cheerfully. Dom broke his eye contact with Kel to smile at Merric, give a quick bow to Roald, and nod his head to the other two. For a second, Kel could have sworn she caught Cleon give Dom a half glare, but all her attention soon turned to Dom as he addressed.

The lopsided smile on his face made Kel's heart flutter. "Suppose you got a letter from Meathead as well?" Kel answered with a nod, half wondering why he was here. It was unusual to see him anywhere where Hattie wasn't. "You, too, Merric?"

"Sir Nealan was very persistent," Merric responded, rolling his eyes as Dom laughed quietly. "Goddess help us if his spawn takes after him."

They all laughed, even Cleon, as they imagined a miniature Neal. They talked for another few minutes, reminiscing about Neal, making jokes about the time he nearly got himself killed in front of Yuki, predicting and hoping that their child would end up more like his or her mother.

"Would you like a drink, Kel?" She looked over, raised an eyebrow at Cleon before nodding with a quick thanks. As Cleon moved away from the group, Kel wondered about the look that the red head gave Dom as he pushed past him. Was she just imagining things again? It was when Kel met Merric's eyes and saw Roald's raised brows that she knew the answer was no.

Dom kept his eyes on Cleon, watching him cross the room. Once he was out of earshot, he said softly without looking at Kel, "I don't think your sweetheart likes me very much."

Mouth falling open, Kel could only stare at him for a few seconds before she stumbled, "What? Cleon—Me—we aren't—"

Before Kel could even manage a coherent sentence, Dom cut her off as he turned back to her and Merric, still not meeting her eyes, "So when did you two want to set out tomorrow?"

Dom and Merric sorted out times and plans while Kel stood on the sidelines still staring at Dom, the only thing covering her shock was her default Yamani mask. It wasn't long before he had left the room, nodding at Merric and Roald, and giving Cleon a strangely friendly smile as Dom passed the taller man on his way to the door. Cleon had a confused and suspicious look in his eyes as he came back, handing Kel her cup of cider.

"What was that about?"

His face was suspicious as he eyed Cleon, Merric said slyly, "Good question, Cleon."

Merric soon took his own leave not long later as he went off in search of Lorraine. A few minutes later, Roald took his leave, in a hurry to get back to his wife and children. Kel wished they wouldn't have gone. After what Dom had said, she felt lost. Is that what he thought of her and Cleon? Kel chewed on her lip as she only half listened to what Cleon was saying to her. Is that what Cleon thought as well? Now that she thought about it, the look Cleon had given Dom was slightly familiar. It reminded her of her days as a squire when Cleon, at the time her sweetheart, had gotten defensive of the Dom 'flirting' with her.

"Are you alright Kel?"

It was hard to even manage a nod, but she rubbed her eyes with her hand and did her best to fake a yawn. "I am just pretty tired, is all. I should probably go to bed. Have to get up early tomorrow, you know." She couldn't tell whether she'd been convincing or not. Cleon simply looked at her with a worried expression.

"Alright, let me walk you to your rooms?"

Tempted to refuse his offer, Kel soon decided it would probably be too rude. Instead she nodded her head once more. After telling Raoul and Buri goodnight, trying to ignore the suggestive glance Buri gave Cleon, Kel started out into the hallway, closely followed by Cleon. They walked in silence for the short walk. It wasn't until they were outside of Kel's door, that Kel turned to Cleon, keeping her eyes purposefully on his shoulder. Was it just her, or was he a little too close for comfort?

"Well, goodnight Cle—"

To Kel's horror, the long gone familiar feeling of Cleon's lips on hers cut her off. Many women would have relished in the feeling, kissed the big, handsome knight back. But Kel was not one of them. Her first thought as Cleon suddenly had his arms around her waist was, Goddess, what did I do to deserve this? When at one point many years ago she would have felt sparks or warmth, she only felt discomfort.

Within the next few seconds, Kel called Dom a million kinds of bastard in her head. Even as another man was kissing her, when she closed her eyes, he was all that she saw.

"Cleon—" Kel tried to say as he pulled back for air, but he wasn't giving up that easily. His lips crushed against hers once more and Kel couldn't help but roll her eyes. She knew a number of ways to get him off of her, but he was still a friend and it didn't seem very polite to shove her fingernail into his pressure points. Gouging her thumbs into his eyes didn't seem much better. It took all of her arm strength, but finally she managed to maneuver her hands onto his chest and push him away. "What was that for?"

Cleon looked out of breath and confused as he stared at Kel dumbly. "You mean—Kel, what did you—"

Kel had heard enough. Shaking her head, she opened her door, uttered a quick but stern, "Good night, Cleon" and shut the door in his face. Perhaps eye gouging would have been more direct and too the point, she decided as she leaned against her door, pressing her fingers to her lips. Even after a moment like that, all she could think was how Dom's lips had been much softer and gentler than Cleon's.

While Kel had been dreading the trip to Queenscove, she could have not been in more of a rush to get out of the palace that next morning. Everyone except for Hattie seemed to take notice, but no one said anything as they set out on the road. It took nearly a day less than it usually would have. Hattie had complained and grumbled the entire way, but Kel refused to let up on their ride. Everyone else, not remembering when they had seen the lady knight in such a mood, kept their mouths shut and kept riding.

The only person Kel had told about the kiss with Cleon to was Yuki when they finally arrived at Queenscove. Neal had gone to the village to take care of a child who'd broken their leg. He'd left strict instructions that Yuki was not to leave the castle, but as soon as he'd ridden through the gate, Yuki was calling everyone to come for a walk with her in the gardens. Kel, Merric, and Dom all glanced at each other, but deciding they feared the now very pregnant Yuki more than Neal, they gave in.

"I love him, Kel, but some days I just want to strangle him."

It was hard for Kel not to smile as her and Yuki walked arm in arm through the paths of the garden. Lorraine and Merric were close together in conversation and Hattie and Dom were not very far ahead of them, but far enough out of earshot that the two women had a chance for a private conversation.

"He's just worried for you, Yuki." The plump Yamani snorted, her hand gently running over her belly. "I bet he'll calm down during your next pregnancy."

"If he lives until then."

Kel openly laughed at that, and patted her friend's arm gently. It was nice to have Yuki to talk to, but Kel hadn't yet been able to work up the nerve to ask her friend's advice on the Cleon situation. Yuki, sensing something was up, glanced at her friend with dark eyes.

"Spit it out, Kel." Yuki had lost nearly all her Yamani tactfulness, at least with her close friends. Kel remarked to herself what an influence Neal had had on her, but decided against voicing that particular thought as she stated just as bluntly:

"Cleon kissed me the night before we left."

"WHAT?" Yuki stopped mid step to stare at Kel with round eyes. She wasn't the only one. All of their companions had turned to see what was wrong with Yuki. Dom and Merric both seemed worried as they looked from Kel to Yuki. Kel waved them off and they looked relieved that Yuki hadn't gone into labor. Kel waited until they'd all turned back around to glare over at Yuki.

"You heard what I said, Yuki. You didn't have to shout."

"I thought he was married!" Yuki hissed, gripping Kel's arm in a grip as strong as a hawk.

"He was!" Kel insisted, offended at what Yuki had insinuated. Of course Kel wouldn't have let a married man kiss her! Yuki didn't look completely convinced. "His wife died two years ago. It's not like I wanted him to kiss me, Yuki!"

Again, Yuki looked at her with suspicion, but her eyes quickly softened as she watched Kel glance ahead at Dom and Hattie. It wasn't long before Yuki was gently patting her friend's arm in comfort.

"You still love him?"

The question was addressed in Yamani. Yuki's eyes were caring and concerned as Kel nodded slowly. The two were silently lost in thought for a second before Yuki said softly, "Kel?"

"I'm fine, Yuki. Really."

"No, Kel…"

"Honestly, don't worry about me."

"I won't, but Kel…" Kel finally turned to her friend to see her hand gently grasping the fabric around her stomach and Kel's mouth turned into a small 'oh'.

"It's time?"

"It's time."

"Dom!"


	9. Megumi of Queenscove

"Dom!" Kel shouted. "Merric!"

You would have never guessed that either of the two had been deep in conversation with their lovers, for they were at Kel's side within seconds. They were three level heads, well almost level, as things soon broke out into chaos. Hattie and Lorraine were both fluttering about in worry as Kel took one side of Yuki and Dom took the other. As nervous as both men must have been, having never experienced a woman going into labor, they were both calm as they looked at Kel to tell them what to do.

"Someone needs to get Neal," Kel said, knowing that her best friend would never forgive her if she let his wife go into labor without informing him.

Merric quickly volunteered, "I'll go." But as soon as he had started to turn, Kel reached out to grab his shoulder and stop him.

"No," she said, her eyes moving to Dom. Yuki was holding onto his arm tightly as she gritted her teeth, but Kel had to think practically. Merric had never been to Queenscove before and Dom had once told Kel that he knew the fief nearly as well as he knew Masbolle. "Dom should go. He knows the area better."

It was hard to tell the emotion in Dom's eyes, but Kel knew he wouldn't argue. A small smile came to his lips as he gently detached his arm from Yuki's grips and transferred her over into Merric's steady arms. "If this baby comes before he gets here…" Yuki was growling menacingly in Yamani, digging her nails into Kel's arms, but Dom seemed to get the message clearly.

Before he left, Dom rested his hand gently on Kel's shoulder. Their eyes met for only a half second and Dom was gone, taking off at a run to the stables.

It took some time and a little help from the housekeeper to get Yuki up into her and Neal's bedroom. Kel knew the only thing keeping Yuki from screaming in pain like any normal Tortallan woman who was giving birth for the first time was her Yamani up bringing. As another contraction raked through Yuki, Kel watched the smaller woman gritting her teeth and clenching her eyes shut, her grip on Kel's arm still not letting up.

While Lorraine was running around trying to be helpful to the housekeeper who was preparing the room for the birth, Hattie turned out to be absolutely useless. She stood in the doorway of the room, chattering and acting as if she was the one giving birth. Finally, as Yuki finally let out a small whine of pain, Kel sent her niece away.

"Go wait downstairs, Hattie." When the girl didn't move, Kel glared at the girl and said sternly, "Go!"

"Where is he!"

Just as Yuki had finally succumbed to her pain and impatience for her husband, the door to the room banged open to reveal a completely disheveled looking Neal. His hair was a mess, his clothes streaked with dust from riding hard back from the village, and his eyes were ablaze. Dom stood behind him, his face weary as he surveyed the scene. Kel caught his eyes for a second and the two couldn't help but smile at each other.

"Thank you, Merric," Neal breathed as he rushed to replace Merric at Yuki's side. Merric knew a dismissal when he heard one and exited the room, sidestepping Dom. The blue-eyed man gave one last look into the room before he shut the door.

The birth was long and hard, but that was to be expected at it was Yuki's first baby. Kel really had to give Neal credit. He'd been so calm and supportive throughout the entire long process. His eyes and hands were steady. Kel felt out of place at moments. The way Yuki and Neal looked at each other through the long hours was so intimate that Kel felt like she ought to leave, but Yuki would grip her hand even tighter every time she tried to pull away.

It was in the early hours of the morning that night, only a few minutes after the guard on the wall had called midnight that the first daughter of Neal and Yuki was born. It had been an emotional experience for all of them, Neal, Yuki, Kel, even the housekeeper. There wasn't a dry eye in the room when the little girl tested out her lungs for the first time. Her cry reverberated off the walls and everyone looked from her to Yuki with an incredible reverence. Neal especially was overwhelmed. He didn't bother to wipe his tears away as he cleaned his daughter, staring down at her with eyes so filled with love that Kel couldn't help but smile at her friend.

She left the new parents alone. As Kel left the room, she cast a glance back over her shoulder to take in the scene. Yuki was propped up in bed, her arms filled with her new bundle of joy. Neal was beside her, his arms wrapped around them both. Kel's mind flickered to a memory of Irnai foreseeing that Neal's daughter would go for her shield. At least we'll know she'll have a good battle cry, Kel thought, pulling the door shut as she moved into the hallway.

There were torches on both sides of the door and placed at intervals along the corridor. But even with the extra light, it was still hard for Kel to make out the figure on the bench next to the door of the room. Kel squinted and soon it was obvious who it was.

"Dom," Kel whispered softly. She took a step closer and peered down at him. His legs were stretched out in front of him and his arms were folded over his chest. Eyes shut and mouth opened slightly, Kel knew he was sleeping. Everyone else, Kel suspected, must have gone to bed hours ago. Kel wondered how long he'd been sitting there and then wondered if she should wake him. The thought made her smile ruefully at herself. If he'd let her sleep on a bench against a stone wall for an entire night, she'd never forgive him.

"Dom," Kel said a little louder, forcing herself to rest her hand on his shoulder and shake it gently. As Kel expected, Dom's eyes snapped open and he grabbed onto her wrist, his eyes ready for battle. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, Dom looked up at her and loosened his hold on her wrist but didn't completely let it go. There was a question in his eyes and Kel explained quietly, "It's a girl. Yuki's fine and they're all resting." Kel smiled ruefully. "You should have seen Neal."

"Did he faint?" Dom asked with pretend hopefulness. Kel caught a flash of his white teeth as he grinned and couldn't help but chuckle.

Shaking her head, she replied, "I've never seen him so calm." After a second of thought, she added, "He'll make a wonderful father."

Dom smiled softly, his eyes never leaving Kel's for a second. "That, I never doubted."

For a few minutes, it was like nothing had changed between them since that battle at Northwatch. They looked into the other's eyes. Dom held Kel's hand gently in his own. Each was lost in their own thoughts as they wondered about the new family in the room behind them. Suddenly, though, there was the sound of clicking on the polished marble floor. Dom instantly dropped Kel's hand and the two looked to see Jump trotting up the corridor. Groaning as he stood and stretched his sore limbs, Dom looked back to Kel with a lopsided smile.

"You had best get to sleep, lady knight. I'm sure you earned your bread tonight."

Kel stayed at Queenscove for a week, but finally she had to go. She wanted to give Neal and Yuki time to adjust their new life as parents of a demanding new born. Also, she had the desire to go home. It was so strange thinking that and not having Mindelan come to mind, but the idea still made her smile nonetheless. New Hope was calling her and it helped that Fanche was sending demands that their new Lady come back as quickly as she could, with a side note of sending the entire town's congratulations to Sir Neal. Kel would escort Lorraine and Hattie back to Corus with Merric, but Kel wouldn't even stay the night before she was on the road to New Hope.

It was the evening before she was set to leave. Kel sat in a chair in one of Neal's private parlors upstairs. Baby Megumi of Queenscove was in her arms, sleeping to the much thanks of her tired parents. Merric was entertaining the girls downstairs as Neal and Yuki sat on a sofa opposite Kel and Dom relaxed against the mantle place.

"She's adorable, Yuki."

"Yes, she looks just like you. Thank, Mithros."

Yuki's eyes crinkled at Dom's comment. Neal was too tired out from lack of sleep to so much as glare at his cousin and he simply made a rude gesture in Dom's general direction as he lounged back into his seat.

"Now, now, boys," Kel scolded lightly, adjusting her hold on tiny Meg. Her small mouth opened in the cutest yawn Kel thought she had ever seen. "You don't want her to pick up bad habits from you two so soon."

As Kel sat there enamored with the child in her arms, she was unaware of the very interested audience she had. Not only from Jump and a few sparrows who stood perfectly still, surveying the baby with almost human like interest, but also from the tall man who leaned against the wall. No, Dom's eyes barely left her for a second. His blue eyes were filled with so many emotions it was hard to count or just pick one. Jealousy, admiration, hopefulness, want, hopelessness, fear, and wonder were just a few.

Simply, it was hard for him to stand there, watching the once love of his life hold his cousin's baby in her arms. Even if it had been five years since she'd refused him, it was still hard for him to see Kel in such a situation without his head instantly going to certain images. The protectiveness of her arms around the child just made him think for what wasn't the first time what a brilliant mother she would be.

Now, however, Dom would never get a chance to see that happen first hand. The face of the big, redheaded knight Dom knew Kel had courted as a squire came to mind. Perhaps she would have his kids, giants with red curly hair. The idea was not a pleasant one to Dom. The image made him clench his fists.

Neal and Yuki were too weary to notice anything off with the Captain and even if Kel had looked up from Meg, she probably wouldn't have jumped to any conclusions. It seemed like any time she met his gaze, she was quick to turn away or suddenly study something close at hand. Dom sighed, his eyes finally tearing away from the lady knight when a soft whine came from the little girl's lips.

Kel whispered something in Yamani to the baby; words only she and Yuki understood as, "What is the matter, little one?" Yuki moved to stand up, but Dom came forward first. He stopped in front of Kel's chair, holding out his arms for the child.

"Mind if I give it a try?" He addressed the question to Neal and Yuki. Neal, too lazy to answer, nudged his wife who nodded and smiled.

"Of course, Dom."

Standing, Kel was careful not to disrupt the newborn anymore than she already had. Her little dark eyes were open. Kel smiled to herself, noting they had a hint of green that would probably end up very similar to her father's. The baby's eyes were soon on Dom as Kel carefully passed the small child over into his strong arms. Meg surveyed the man with scrutinizing eyes. Both Kel and Dom laughed.

"What?" Neal grumbled, lifting his head up to glare at his cousin and best friend for laughing at his baby.

Kel and Dom glanced at each other. Ignoring the tight grip on her heart, Kel said simply, "She's just already got your eyebrows is all."

The two looked back down at Meg, she hadn't taken her eyes off Dom and was looking up at him as if he were a strange creature she'd never seen before.

For a few minutes, Kel just stood there and watched Dom holding the baby in his arms. It would have shocked Dom to know that Kel's thoughts weren't very different from what his own had been a few seconds before. It was the first time Kel had ever seen Dom hold a baby. Sure, she had witnessed his ease with the children at New Hope, the way he was patient with Tobe when he was teaching him how to use a bow. But just the site of the tall man holding a delicate child in his arms struck a chord. There had been many times she'd imagined what he would be like with their children…

Kel quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. Whenever her mind went in that direction, it normally meant a night of crying herself to sleep. Instead, she turned to Yuki and Neal to bid her goodbyes. She would be dragging Lorraine and Hattie up before dawn tomorrow to set out for Corus. Kel hugged each of them, promised to write and demanded letters in return.

When she finally turned back to Dom, Kel wasn't able to meet his eyes. She couldn't bare the thought of letting him see the weakness that no doubt showed in them. Her lips grazed gently over Meg's forehead.

"Goddess bless, little one."

Inevitably, Kel looked up into those blue eyes one last time. For some reason, Dom looked surprised at what he saw in her hazel ones, but he didn't get a chance to ask or look confused. Kel had already nodded at him and was shutting the door behind her by the time Dom had gotten his wits together.

The room fell to silence after Kel's farewell. Dom stared at the door for a long moment, his arms gently rocking his baby cousin. After a few seconds, he finally sighed and made his way over to the window, gazing out for a few seconds before looking back down at Meg.

"She really is a beautiful baby." Dom grinned evilly back of his shoulder at Neal. "But her cousins will be even cuter. Won't they Meggy?"

"Don't get your hopes up, Dom," Neal said through a yawn as he stretched and let Yuki rest her head against his shoulder. "Hattie's pretty and all but she is certainly not prettier than Yuki that's for sure. And honestly? Don't you find her annoying? Her irritating personality coupled with yours will make quite the annoying, odd looking child."

"Excuse me, Meathead, but I beg to—wait, Hattie? What does she have to do with me?"

Neal and Yuki both looked up with raised eyebrows. To their surprise, Dom looked sincerely confused. "Wow, Dom. I never really thought you were an inept as I've been implying all these years. Hattie? Do you remember? The girl you're courting?"

The couple watched their cousin as his brows furrowed in concentration before suddenly his mouth feel open, "Me? Courting Hattie?" By the look on Dom's face, you would have assumed that Neal had suddenly pulled off a mask to reveal he was Wyldon of Cavall. "Are you two mad? I think you should have uncle check out your head, cousin."

"But Dom," Yuki started slowly and thoughtfully. "The way you've been acting with her. You dance with her at every ball. You always sit beside her and talk with her longer than other girls."

"But...I was just being polite! She's Kel's niece, I didn't want to hurt her feelings or anything." When Neal and Yuki remained quiet and glanced at each other, Dom felt his heart sink. "Does everyone think we're courting?" They nodded. Dom groaned. "Everyone?!" They nodded again. "…Hatie?" Neither nodded as Dom was still holding their child, instead Yuki held out her arms for Meg as Dom groaned and conceded before falling heavily into the chair that Kel had occupied a few minutes before.

"Are you really telling me you never felt anything for her at all?" Neal's voice was harsh, but Dom could tell that he was still quite amused by this. Dom covered his face with his hands and that was answer for his cousin enough. "You do realize this is worse than that time you had that affair with the conservative widow—"

"So helpful, Neal!"

Neal just laughed heartily, shaking his head at his cousin's distress. "Well, I have to say I'm relieved. I don't think I could bear that annoying twit at all of our family reunions. Even if she is Kel's niece. Pity you're as good as married to her now."

"What do you mean?" Dom cried, tearing his hands away from his face to glare at Neal. "I didn't do anything but dance and talk to the girl!"

Yuki smiled sadly at Dom. "She's quite in love with you, Dom. I'm afraid it'll cause quite the scandal if you leave her heartbroken."

At that, Neal let out a snort. "Knowing that one, quite the scandal."

"What am I going to do?" Dom moaned, his hands covering his face once more as he sank deeper into the chair as if he wanted to disappear completely. Not once as he'd interacted with Hattie had the idea of courting her come to his mind. Yes, he enjoyed talking to her. She could be funny when she wanted to. And she often was a good distraction when Kel was in the same room. There was also the fact that her eyes were a very similar color to Kel's, but they never shined like Kel's did. The room was silent once more as all three adults thought and Meg gently clasped onto her mother's finger.

"Perhaps," Yuki started tentatively, her eyes leaving Meg to look up at Dom. "You could avoid the palace and Hattie in general for a time. She's young. Chances are she'll find another young man to fall for and forget all about you by midwinter."

Dom instantly cheered at this notion. The more he thought about it the more he thought of how it could work. Thom of Pirate's Swoop had been always eyeing Hattie and Raoul had been intending to send third company on a general border sweep to the south. Perhaps it was time to push the commander on that idea. "Yuki, did I ever mention you're brilliant? Lets hope Meg gets your brains."

"I know, isn't she bril—HEY!"


	10. Empty Rooms

As Kel rode over a ridge, she took out her spyglass to get a good luck at New Hope. A smile would not leave her face as she looked at the newly refurbished walls and the trails of smoke that were streaming up from the new homes. The fields around the fort walls were empty. Fanche had written only a week ago to say that all of the crops had been brought in without any trouble. The shields from Scanran raiders still hung as trophies off of the wood of the palisade, a reminder that the pretty town had sharp teeth.

A horn call rang out over the valley. The guards must have spotted the two horses on the road about half a mile from the town. Without a horn of her own to call back with, Kel sent the sparrows ahead to warn them of her arrival. If the guard was new, surely the birds would make such a ruckus that someone would have to recognize them.

When Kel finally did reach the gates to New Hope, she had a welcoming party waiting for her. Fanche was there with Saefas. Loesia, Meech, Irnai and all the other one-time children of the camp, who were now more realistically young adults, came out to greet Kel as well. The children hugged Kel as if they hadn't seen her for years. Fanche and Saefas shook her hand along with other townspeople, too many to count names or faces.

"Welcome back, Lady Knight!"

It felt good to be back, Kel thought as she looked every townsperson in the face and shook their hands firmly. The children she recognized she patted on the shoulders or gently ruffled their hair.

"When we heard they'd be making this place into a fief," Fanche told Kel with a grin. "We were all worried they'd send us some silly, green knight fresh off the front line. And lookie what we got here! We were right!"

Laughing openly, Kel realized that Saefas had as much influence on his wife as Neal had on Yuki. The woman hadn't lost any of her frankness, but she could joke easier now even if she did keep her face perfectly straight. If she had more water in her, Kel thought as she grinned at the older woman, she'd make a wonderful Yamani.

The welcomes finished, someone took Kel's horses from her and Kel was led on a tour of the town. Finishing touches had been made during the summer she was gone and she was proud to note how much improved everything looked. It wasn't until they reached the open area in the middle of New Hope that had once been where the flagpole and stocks were, that Kel's eyes widened.

When she'd left at the beginning of the summer, the ground had still been dirt. The mud was gone and the only thing that was there to prove to Kel it was still the same place was the flagpole. The new flag that Lalassa had made was now snapping in the wind. The rest was completely different. The ground was green, fresh grass covering the area as a new town green. There were new saplings placed along it's side as the grassy area led up to a building that had only been half done when Kel left. Now, it was a tall, stone building that was very much the most prestigious building in town. The craftsmanship was wonderful, Kel noted. And they had finished it so quickly. They had even had time to decorate, window boxes filled with autumn blooming flowers and curtains in the windows.

"Everything looks amazing, Fanche," Kel breathed as she tore her eyes away from the town to look back at the headwoman. "Especially the meeting house. I hardly recognize it from when I was here last."

Fanche and Saefas glanced at each other. When neither of them spoke for a few minutes, Kel couldn't help but think she was missing something. "What?"

"It's not the meeting house, lady." It was one of the craftsmen who'd helped build their town that spoke up. He'd accompanied the group on Kel's tour, explaining the architecture of each new building and reassuring her that they'd stand up through most anything. Kel raised an eyebrow at the man and to her surprise, the bulky craftsman blushed and stumbled as he quickly tried to explain, "We didn't have time for a proper manor house. We wanted to leave it up to you, to—to decide what'd be best and so on. If you don't like it…"

Kel's mouth fell open as she looked away from the man and her other tour guides to stare at the building in shock. Of course Kel hadn't expected them to build a castle in the few months she was gone, but she hadn't expected this much either. The house was a fine one, better than even the best townhouses in Corus. It was one aspect of her new title that Kel hadn't given any thought to. She realized now that she'd honestly expected to be back in her old rooms at headquarters.

"If it's not up to your expectations—"

"It's perfect." Kel's smile was sincere and warm as she turned back to the group. The man who'd spoken up sighed in relief. "Although, I think it might be too big and grand for me."

"We've got a reputation to uphold, miss 'I'd rather sleep in the stables'," Fanche scolded. "What would they say of us? Letting our Lady sleep in a wooden shack. That just wouldn't do." Everyone laughed, even Kel as they all started to head towards her new home. "'Sides. Once you hurry up and get married, it will be too small."

Changing the subject to avoid any awkward questions, Kel instead started to ask for details on the harvest.

Later on that night when Kel was alone in the big house, she explored the home on her own with only an oil lamp as her guide, Jump tagging along at her heals. Not only had the carpenters of New Hope finished the building, but they had also supplied their new lady with plenty of furniture. A large, four-poster bed that must have taken the carpenters a good deal of time to complete had taken up most her bedroom. Besides a few other extra spare bedrooms, Kel grimaced as understanding dawned on her as to why there were a few upstairs rooms that had been left empty. To those rooms, she quickly shut the door almost as soon as she opened it.

"I'm shocked they didn't just put cradles in there," Kel grumbled to her dog as she finally blew out her lamp and crawled into her own bed for a good night's sleep that took an hour or so to come. When it finally did, Kel was highly displeased when she woke up the next morning to realize she'd been dreaming of blue eyes babes.

New Hope received several visitors that fall. Many of Kel's family and friends wanted to come see Kel's new home with their own eyes before the passes north closed for the winter. Ilane and Piers made a week long visit, pride shining in their eyes every time they saw the respect Kel had for her people and visa versa. Alanna stopped through on her way to Steadfast at the very end of the season, accompanied by Buri and Alanna youngest son, Alan, that Kel had never met. The two had some lively conversations about their common knight master, each listening interestedly to the other's anecdotes as Buri and Alanna laughed on the sides.

It was the last visitor of the year that the townspeople were the most interested in. The anxious look in Kel's eyes said it all to Fanche and anyone else within eyeshot as the big redheaded knight rode through the gate. Cleon used the excuse that he was just riding south and decided to stop to say hello, but his true intentions were revealed after Kel and him were finished with dinner at the big house. Kel would have felt pressed to offer her friend a place in her own home, but sensing her discomfort, her servant quickly lied and said that none of the other rooms were furnished as of yet. Instead, Cleon would be spending the night at the old headquarters.

Kel sent out a silent thank you to the servant, but the woman smiled and curtsied as she left the two knights alone. Kel made a mental note to give the girl a bonus with her next wages and to also give her a substantial raise.

They talked stiffly for a few minutes before, as Kel had feared, Cleon moved in closer, a look of begging in the eyes Kel refused to meet.

"Cleon, please don't."

"But Kel…" His voice was so hopeful that Kel couldn't help but wince and look away. What had she done to give him any kind of hope like this? "I wanted you years ago and couldn't have you. Now—"

"Things have changed," Kel insisted as she tried her best to gain space from him. It was hard, and suddenly the room that had seemed at first too large now seemed too small. "I have changed. We're not the same people we were when we were young."

"You are right, Kel. Things have changed." Kel finally looked up at met his eyes, but the look in them still scared her. "Kennan is in a fine situation now. You're in a good situation. We can be together now."

"But New Hope—"

"You'd still be the lady of New Hope, but also of Kennan. You said once that I was lucky to have a wife I liked, well I want a wife I love, Kel." Kel inwardly groaned, wishing that her servant would come back. "I still love you, Kel."

They were both silent again as Cleon stepped forward once more and took Kel's hands in his. When Kel refused to meet his gaze, his rough fingers gently pulled her chin up. His grey eyes did not make her stomach turn into knots, but Kel did care for him. He was a trusted friend. She respected him. She knew he would never hurt her. She just could not care for him in the way he wanted her to, she thought as she gulped.

Cleon sighed as he realized that Kel wouldn't change her mind. As he gathered his things to leave, he gave Kel one last pleading glance. "Think about it, please. Just consider it over the winter."

Kel nodded and wished him a good night. She wasn't up early enough to see him leave. The next night was the first snow fall of the year and it wasn't until the ground started thawing in early spring that Kel actually seriously thought over Cleon's words.

Once the roads were clear, letters started filtering in to the north from southern and eastern fiefs. Neal wrote a letter that was dated the month before, telling Kel of the new things Meg was learning and how big she was getting. It was a letter that was signed by Kel's mother with seal of Mindelan that pushed Kel completely over the edge.

_Dear Kel,_

_I hope that you have survived your first winter at New Hope, but do not waste paper. I expect to hear all the details in person for you are ordered to attend another one of your niece's weddings within the next two months._

_You will not be surprised to hear that both Hattie and Lorraine are betrothed. Lorraine will be married first to Merric of Hollyrose. Their wedding will take place at Mindelan, as I said, two months hence. The terms of Hattie's engagements will mean that her wedding will not take place until midwinter. Her betrothed is a relation of someone whom you know very well and I'll leave it at that. It would spoil the surprise and I want to give you incentive to make it to Mindelan to find out for yourself._

_Your ever loving mother,_

_Ilane of Mindelan_

Tears had clouded Kel's eyes before she'd even finished the letter and she thanked the Goddess she was alone in her office when she had started to read. She had to force herself to read the words a second time before she threw the parchment into the fire. The tray her cook had left for her on the desk was left untouched as she turned in early. Kel felt cold and numb inside, the words from the letter etched into her mind with what felt like a dull knife.

Dom was engaged.

The thought would not leave her alone. She cried herself to sleep that night and for the next week before finally she was left without any emotions what so ever. She had always known it would happen in the back of her mind, but it didn't make it any easier to accept. The knowledge of it made it harder to sleep in the big empty house alone every night. The empty rooms were each a sting to the still fresh wound.

It was the knowledge that the man she loved was to be married to another, that led Kel to really consider Cleon's offer. She knew she would now never be able to marry a man she loved, but at least she could marry a man she cared for, a man she respected. If it couldn't be Dom, why couldn't it be Cleon?

Her heart gave her the answer as, but her head ignored it. She was determined to tell Cleon her answer on their next meeting.


	11. New Nephews

Even fair tempered Hoshi was impatient with Kel's incredibly slow pace. The sparrows were chirping in her ears and Jump was squirming around in his carrier, making Hoshi even more nervous. Kel sighed. She wished her animals were human enough to understand why she wasn't so eager to get to Mindelan, but she could understand their annoyance at the slow trip. Normally it would take a few days of quick paced riding. They had all been on the road for more than a week.

"Alright, alright," Kel grumbled to Nari as she waved the bird off of her shoulder. "We're almost there, anyways."

It was going to be easy to be happy for Lorraine and Merric. Her niece was kind and gentle, in a way perfect to set of Merric's quick temper. Kel was happy that her niece and good friend had found love in the other. She would wish them a long, healthy life without having to force the smile on her face, but Kel knew the same could not be said for her other niece. The thought of Hattie married to Dom made Kel want to get it over with and just jump off Balor's Needle already. How would she be able to face him at any family event?

Kel sighed once more, hoping that perhaps her feelings for Dom would diminish as she grew old and bitter. Maybe by the time Dom was a grandfather she would be able to show her face to her Mindelan family once more, but even then Kel doubted it.

The entire ride had given Kel plenty of time to think of her own duty to marry. As happy as she had been to accept New Hope as her own, she still couldn't help but curse the king. Being Lady of New Hope meant that she'd have to provide heirs. For a long time, perhaps a day and several hours, Kel had been very much considering placing Tobe as her heir. The New Hope people would love that as he was as much one of their own as Meech, but Kel knew that the king would never agree to it. He'd already taken enough criticism for his lady knight without her trying to put a commoner as the heir to her title and lands.

There was the option of doing as Raoul had done: avoiding all social situations and throwing herself into work until she was too old to avoid the inevitable any longer. Perhaps she would be as lucky as her Lord. If she waited long enough she might fall in love again and she could get a number of other references under her belt as a knight.

Tempting as that option was, Kel knew it was unrealistic. Unlike Raoul, as a man, Kel's days for producing heirs were slowly ticking away. Even Buri had been considered well on in years by court lady standards when she married Raoul. Kel remembered Neal having told Kel once that without the help of some of the best healers in the realm, Buri would have never been able to give birth to the couple's two sons.

That left only one option for Kel. She would have to force herself to marriage with love or without it. The thought made her scowl openly and damn the king once more. She had never wanted to get married, not until she was well settled in life and it was a time of peace in the realm. Now she had both, but she was just missing one thing: a man she truly loved. It seemed that Cleon would have to be a stand in for that. Kel only prayed to the Goddess that she would be able to grow to love her friend as she once had many years ago.

It was a year later and it was a different setting, but both of Kel's nieces came out to greet her as she rode through the gate at Mindelan. To her surprise, Tobe was also there and after hugging his former mistress he whisked Hoshi away. Kel was a little disappointed when he left. She felt anxious to be alone with her nieces, especially Hattie, but neither girl felt their aunt's discomfort and hugged her just as happily as they had the previous summer.

"Aunt Kel! We were worried that bandits had attacked you! What kept you so long?" Hattie seemed much more cheerful and sweet in her newly engaged state. Dom must be having a good affect on her, Kel thought but still smiled at her niece, telling herself she was happy for them both.

"No, I'm afraid not. It was just slow comings along the northern road, that's all."

The two girls chattered, reminding Kel of her sparrows, as they pulled the tall knight into the entrance hall of the castle. Kel was only half listening, but the end of one of Hattie's sentences confused her greatly.

"Dom is here, you know. I didn't understand why until Merric explained they became friends on some trip they took with you and that infuriating Queenscove some years back? Anyways, it's a pity Thom's not here. I would have loved for you be able to meet him though you must be acquainted already, are you not? He said his mother is quite close to you. Oh, you must come to Pirate's Swoop for our wedding this midwinter. I'm afraid the Baroness doesn't like me very much and perhaps you could—"

"You're having you wedding at the Swoop?" Kel's eyebrows nearly disappeared into her bangs as she looked at Hattie with a strange look on her face. Hattie and Lorraine both stopped and looked at Kel as if she was quite out of her wits. "Whatever for?"

"Where else would we have it?" Hattie asked in return, stating it as if it were quite a bizarre question. "Thom will be Baron one day and it would only be fitting for Thom and myself to be married there…"

Hattie's voice trailed off as Kel fell into a shocked silence. Hattie was marrying Thom, Thom of Pirate's Swoop. For a long few seconds, nothing made sense and then suddenly her mind repeated it: Hattie was marrying Thom not Dom.

If Kel's mask hadn't firmly been in place, Kel was sure she would have screamed and danced for joy. Dom wasn't engaged. Kel wouldn't have to fake happiness for her niece. She wouldn't have to avoid family reunions for the next century. Her mind and body, both of which had been extremely tense during the past few weeks, were now as calm as if Kel was enjoying a relaxing bath. A wide smile split across her face and she shocked her brunette niece as she put her arm through Hattie's.

"You're right, Hattie," Kel said quietly as she smiled off into the crowd of wedding guests that had arrived just before her. "Of course it would only be fitting."

Kel was still smiling when Lalassa, who was at Mindelan to do final fittings for the bride's dress, helped Kel into her gown for the gathering of guests that was being held the night before the wedding. It was another one of Lalassa's masterpieces, but after Kel scolded Lalassa gently, the older woman swore that it would not over shadow the bride. The crimson shift and the pale pink over gown tugged perfectly in certain spots, but Lalassa couldn't help but be suspicious, as the knight didn't even argue once except for at her niece's expense.

"You're excessively cheerful tonight, Kel." Lalassa had stopped referring to her old mistress as 'milady' years ago. In reply, Kel simply smiled ahead at the wall as she pulled her hair back with a white ribbon.

"I'm just happy for Lorraine and Merric, that's all."

Lalassa didn't look very convinced but she simply told Kel she was going to be late if she didn't hurry and watched her set off down the halls to the Mindelan ballroom.

Kel had greeted her parents and most of her family that afternoon when she arrived, but Kel had missed her most recently married niece. When Kel saw Cora arm in arm with Arthur, Kel's smile extended, a thing that Kel had assumed would be impossible. Her niece smiled happily as she saw Kel in return and rushed away from her husband to hug the older woman tightly. Once Cora pulled away, it was obvious what had been the barrier between them as they hugged.

"Cora!" Kel exclaimed as she saw the slight bulge in her niece's stomach. She sure hadn't waited long, Kel remarked to herself as she laughed quietly. "Mama didn't mention anything in her letters. How far along are you along?"

Cora's hands smoothed her gown gently over her stomach, looking down at it fondly as Kel had seen Yuki do many times during her pregnancy. "About four months. Grandmama didn't know either until she saw me when I arrived," the young woman explained with a laugh. As Kel talked to her niece for the next few minutes, she saw what many woman had described as the 'glow of pregnancy' all over Cora's face.

Leaving Cora to feed her growing appetite, Kel made her way to the side of the room. A smile still firmly planted on her lips, Kel surveyed the room, looking from one face to another. It had taken quite a while to make her way through the crowd of people as many of her year mates were there: Seaver, Esmond, Faleron, even the Prince and Shinko. Neal was supposed to arrive early tomorrow with Yuki and nine month old Megumi in tow. Cleon, thank the Goddess, was planning to arrive around the same time as Neal.

The only person Kel hadn't encountered yet suddenly appeared behind her as she was watching Lorraine and Merric smile at each other even while each was across the room completely.

"Cute couple, eh?"

Kel jumped a bit and turned, blue eyes meeting hazel. Instead of turning and looking away embarrassed, Kel smiled back at him as she nodded. "She'll keep him in check."

When Dom laughed, the sound made Kel's heart beat for what felt like the first time in two months. Kel had been nervous he would be down because of Hattie's engagement, but he seemed more cheerful than any of the other times Kel had seen him in the past year. His eyes met hers once more as his hearty laugh turned to into a quiet chuckle. As his voice trailed off, the two stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, but neither seemed much bothered by the silence.

"You can hold it over his head now. Imagine, you're Merric's 'aunt'."

It was Kel's turn to laugh. Her head fell back and a few people looked to see what had improved the best mood they'd seen their lady knight in in years still more. Seeing the Own captain and Kel in conversation for again what must have been the first time in years, no one seemed very surprised but watched the two with interest.

"If you don't remind him, I'm sure Neal won't hesitate to do it for you."

"Seems like both your nieces made out like bandits," Dom commented, glancing around the room once more. His blue eyes and smile didn't falter as they spotted Hattie talking to Shinko. "Thom seems to have been good for Hattie. A few of the men who weren't with us when we left Corus last fall said Thom made her work for his affection. She seems calmer. Something about giving her a taste of her own medicine." Kel looked at him with mild surprise but he didn't notice it as he went on with a laugh in his voice, "I gotta say, having the Lioness as a mother in law should be…interesting. Poor girl."

Turning to look at Hattie as well, Kel had to agree, more about the girl's changes than her future mother in law. She was lost in thought for a second before she looked back up into those eyes and said quietly, "Sometimes it just takes a certain man to bring out the best in a woman."

The two were silent, but both of their eyes seemed to say what their mouths could not. Dom's eyes were steady as Kel's were suddenly hopefully. As with Cleon months before, Kel felt like suddenly Dom was much closer. This time, however, it was not uncomfortable. His warmth felt wonderful and she craved to be even closer than she was. Suddenly, though, Wolset was upon them, clapping Kel on the back as if the lady knight was in the mess hall wearing a dirty shirt with breeches, not in a ballroom wearing a delicately crafted gown.

"Wolset?" Kel asked, tearing her eyes reluctantly away from Dom's as she raised her eyebrow at the now sergeant. "What are you doing here?"

The man didn't take what she said as rude, thankfully, and nodded his head at Dom. Dom, who's face was slightly redder than it had been when he'd first come over to Kel, explained slowly, "There was word of some centaurs in the area looking to raid a town near here. Raoul asked me to take a squad in case anything seemed funny."

Kel nodded her head as her eyes met Dom's once more. The two talked of simple things, laughing at common jokes they hadn't shared in a very long time. For most of the night, other people came into the conversation, drifting in and out as they stopped by to talk to one or both of the warriors. There was barely a person in the room that didn't doubt reconciliation was under way between the one-time lovers and many were extremely thankful for it.

Things turned down hill the next morning, however. Kel had left her niece in the care of her mother, other nieces, and Lalassa. They were far better at preparing a girl for her wedding than Kel ever would be and Kel was waiting for Neal and Yuki to arrive to greet them. They weren't the first to arrive, to Kel's mental groan. Originally, she had been searching the grounds for Dom, but instead she turned back to the castle to come face to face with Cleon.

"Hello, Kel!" The big knight was as cheerful as ever, but the hopeful look in his eyes made Kel want to grimace. She wished she could tell him that he should not be cheerful about that for once she worked up the nerves he would be incredibly let down, but she didn't get the chance. "How was your winter?"

"It was fine, Cleon. How was yours?"

"Wonderful. Daren is getting big." After a second, Cleon added softly. "I hope you'll be able to meet him soon." There was a question in his voice that Kel was not in a hurry to answer. To her incredibly relief, the Queenscove couple was the next guests to enter through the gates, and Kel was given the perfect excuse to farewell to Cleon to turn to greet her friends.

It wasn't until Kel turned back toward the castle, a bubbly Megumi squirming in her arms that she noticed Dom stepping down the steps from the walls and head toward the castle without so much as a glance in his cousin or her direction.

Neal, giving his cousin an odd look, raised his eyebrow at Kel and Yuki as he stated sarcastically, "He has the look of a jaded court lady." For what wouldn't be the last time, Kel silently cursed herself a dozen times of idiot. Dom had seen her with Cleon.


	12. Half Hope, Half Agony

Dom avoided Kel for the rest of the day. The couple was set to be married that night, but Dom didn't go to visit his cousin and Yuki until only a few hours before the wedding was to take place. Both of them gave him irritated looks and refused to even acknowledge he was there until finally Meg squirmed out of her father's grip and crawled her way across the floor to her older cousin. A bright smile was on her face and her big green eyes looked up at Dom expectantly.

Chuckling softly, he bent down to scoop the girl up into his arms, mumbling to her, "At least someone still loves me."

Kel had searched all over the castle for Dom, hoping to explain. She was determined to tell him how she felt, but when she decided that he must have been kidnapped by hurrocks, Kel gave up and knocked on Neal's door. And there Dom was, Kel realized, openly scowling at his back as he was bent over the desk in the room, scribbling away on a piece of parchment with a quill doubtlessly borrowed from Neal.

She wanted to slap him, to scream at him, to forget her Yamani teachings for once in her life and just tell him what an incredible git he was being. Her face was hard and set, but it loosened only slightly when Yuki unceremoniously dropped Meg into her arms. The toddler gurgled up at Kel and the knight couldn't help but crack a small smile as Meg set her firm grip on a piece of Kel's hair. Kel worked at getting the lock free as she sat down in a chair and placed the baby in her lap.

Her friends started to talk, to ask her about New Hope, and she in turn asked how things were in the capital and at Queenscove. They talked for nearly an hour, Kel casting annoyed yet curious glances at Dom every few minutes as Yuki and Neal went on denying his existence. Kel marveled at how much Meg had grown and smiled as the little girl broke into giggles during a game of peek-a-boo. It wasn't long before Meg was curled up in Kel's arms, fast asleep.

"It's hard to imagine that Merric is getting married," Neal thought out loud as he stared absently out the window. "I still think of you lot as ten year olds with big, round eyes as you stared up at the Stump like he was Mithros. Now Merric is marrying Lorraine…" Neal glanced back at Neal, his eyebrows raised in their typical fashion. "And Cleon told us the way here we should be expecting wedding bells for Kennan and New Hope as well."

Kel couldn't even hear herself think as blood pounded in her ears, her fists clenching. There was no attention to spare to the fact that Dom had frozen at the desk behind her. "I am not marrying Cleon! You could swear the man doesn't know how to take a hint." Exasperated, Kel shook her head in annoyance, settling to either ignore Cleon for the rest of the wedding or threaten him to a duel.

Neal was laughing, but Yuki's eyes were curious as she asked Kel, "There aren't any men you're considering as possible husbands Kel?"

"Why would there be?" Kel grumbled, careful to keep her body calm for Meg's sake even if her mind felt like choking somebody. Specifically either a giant, red headed somebody or a handsome, blue-eyed somebody. "When most of them can't see past their own ridiculous conclusions far enough to see what a woman is actually thinking."

Horns and bells sounded a few seconds later, signaling that everyone was to head downstairs to the ballroom for the couple's vows. Dom was the first to leave, pushing back his seat and walking out of the room without a word. Kel ignored him and handed Meg over to the nurse who'd come to watch her so Neal and Yuki would be free to enjoy the wedding and party scheduled for afterwards.

The next hour Kel spent trying to avoid Cleon while glaring in Dom's direction although he seemed determined not to so much as glance at her through out the ceremony. She sat between her mother on one side and Anders on the other. When the priestess of the Goddess stood up to say the vows for the couple, Kel did her best to turn her thoughts towards Merric and Lorraine. If both Cleon and Dom were going to act like pubescent boys then there was not much she could do, Kel decided hotily.

Lalassa had been right about Lorraine's dress, Kel thought as she examined the couple on the small dais. The underskirt was made of ivory colored silk, embroidered with what looked like thousands of crystals. The over gown was a transparent, soft looking fabric that flowed out along with the shift in a long train. Merric looked surprisingly confident and masculine in a velvet tunic of the same color ivory. But as the two stared into each other's eyes, their hands clasped and smile lighting up their faces, no one in the room but the most vain would possibly be looking too long at their clothes.

When all was said and done, Kel clapped and cheered as happily as the rest, her own troubles in love leaving her mind for at least the second. Kel and the rest of her family were the first to give the newly married couple their well wishes. Kel hugged them both tightly, gave Merric a warning to treat Lorraine well or else his 'aunt' would get him in the practice courts, before Kel was pushed out of the way by other friends and relatives who were in a hurry to congratulate the pair.

Once Kel was finally able to escape the crowd, she made her way out into the abandoned corridor to get a breath of air. She wasn't aware that she had been followed until she heard Dom ask, "Kel, can I have a word?"

Her hazel eyes looked at him through long lashes and she nodded her head dumbly. By the look on his face, Kel had to wonder if last night had ever happened. They'd gotten along fine, had laughed like the old friends they should have been. Now, Dom's face was blank once more and his jaw was set. Kel sighed outwardly, looking away. She didn't think she could take this again, feeling hopeful only to be let down once more.

"Could you give Merric and Lorraine my congratulations for me?"

Kel didn't bother to hide her surprise as she looked back up at him, her eyebrows raised. "Why don't you congratulate them yourself?"

Dom shook his head as he explained blandly, "We've gotten that call from the town I mentioned yesterday. The guard seems to think they'll be attacked tonight. We're going to set out immediately. I just wanted to…"

His voice drifted off and Kel looked away. Tears were stinging at the corners of her eyes but once they were under control, Kel slowly nodded her head and said softly. "Good luck, then."

The two stayed where they stood for a long moment until finally Dom bowed low to her and turned to leave. When he'd walked a few feet, Kel's voice broke away from her mind and asked before she could stop it, "There isn't anything worth staying here for?"

If Dom was surprised by her words, he didn't show it. It took a second for him to turn, but he stopped when she started to speak. When finally he showed her his face, it wasn't hard to see the strain in his emotions but it didn't stop him from shaking his head and continuing on his way.

Kel couldn't move for a long time. Her heart felt as if it were going to stop beating. Her face burned as if she had been slapped, and in a way she felt as if she had been. The shake of his head seemed to be an answer to her questions, but the emotions on her face, the look in his eyes…

"Kel? Are you alright?"

She couldn't even look up as Cleon left the ballroom to see Kel still rooted to the spot, staring down the hallway at where Dom had once been.

"Kel?"

"I'm fine, Cleon." Kel's voice was sharp and when her eyes finally turned to look up at his face, they clearly said that she was not in the mood. "What do you want?"

But Cleon seemed willing to risk it. He slowly shut the door to the ballroom behind him and he stepped closer to Kel. "I was wondering, well, if you'd given any thought to my proposal." The softening of Kel's face, he took as a good sign, but in reality Kel felt sorry that she would have to disappoint him. For even as infuriating as Dom could be, how stubborn and stupid and ridiculous, Kel knew what she was going to do. What she had to do or else risk forgoing all future happiness.

"I have," she started slowly. She openly winced as Cleon perked up. "And I've come to the decision that I can't marry you." She didn't give Cleon a chance to respond as she picked up her skirts and took off at a run down the hallways. If Dom wasn't going to come to her, than Kel wasn't going to be the woman who sat and moped.

The gates were closing when Kel pushed open the main door of the castle. She swore, already out of breath but that didn't stop her from taking the steps to the wall two at a time. It was incredibly hard, especially in the blue gown she was wearing. Why had Lalassa made the train so long? Kel hardly noticed anything else, however, as she finally thrust herself against the side of the wall, her eyes searching the ground below.

The squad was already yards away on the road. Kel could make out Dom's figure on his familiar looking mare, leading the group at a gallop. Tears threatening to fall once more, Kel slammed her fist angrily against the wood underneath her hands in a rare moment of shown emotion.

"Lady, are you all—Oh! Lady Keladry, good, you're here." Kel wanted to throw the man off the wall, but instead she turned to him, her eyes ablaze and her mouth opened to order him away. Instead, however, her jaw just fell slightly as the man at arms held out a sealed letter for her. "Captain Domitan asked me to give this to you upon his leave. You're saving me a trip to the castle."

It took a second for Kel to reach out and take it, but finally she did with a small thanks that came out more like a toad's croak. She stared down at the parchment as the man moved past her to continue his pacing of the wall. Her name was scrawled hurriedly on the outside in Dom's familiar curvy writing. Before opening it, Kel wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. She cut the seal with her fingernail, revealing more of Dom's handwriting:

_You said last night that a man is capable of bringing out the best in a woman. You would most likely argue against the same being said for a woman bringing out the best in a man for you have brought out the worst in me since our meeting at Whitley last summer. I have been resentful, cruel, and weak. I cannot condone my treatment of you, Kel. Nor do I look to, but have you not seen in what direction my heart truly lies? Is it not obvious? You were my only reason for visiting Whitley then and my only reason for being at Mindelan now. I needed to see you, to know whether or not all feelings between us are gone forever. My heart is yours solely, Kel, and has been so always, even if you nearly broke it five years ago. I have loved none but you, and will continue to until the day I die._

_Whether you still have a place in your heart for me, I cannot tell. I am half hope, half agony. If there is any chance that my actions have not turned you completely against me and that I might call myself yours once more, I'm begging Kel, just a look, a word is all I need. I will return to you and your decision of whether I enter your father's house tomorrow or never._

_I am yours, body and soul,_

_Dom_

Kel reread the letter twice, her heart pounding harder with each word. He loved her. He still loved her. Even after all this time, after all that she had put him through he blamed himself. Kel couldn't help but let out a watery laugh at how stupid he'd been. How stupid they both had been. She pulled the letter away from her face, her eyes scanning the darkening landscape to only see a speck that was the squad.

That wasn't the only thing she saw, however. All of a sudden, there was movement out of the corner of her eye, in the woods beyond the road. Kel swore, her sparrows shooting over the wall, calling out the alarm. Dom was headed in the wrong direction.

"Nari! Get Dom!" Kel shouted. The bird and a few other sparrows did not hesitate. The guardsman who'd handed her Dom's note hurried over, about to ask her what was wrong. Instead, Kel quickly shoved Dom's letter down the front of her gown and ordered, "Sound the alarm! Lock the gate!"


	13. A Million Unsaid Words

The information Dom had gotten about a centaur attack hadn't been completely wrong. They found out later that the band of centaurs had been on their way to attack the town that Dom had gotten the information from, but when they heard of the wedding celebration at Mindelan, the fief suddenly seemed to be the better catch. What the centaurs saw was a castle full of rich, defenseless nobles with the bonus of the crown princess and princess.

What they didn't bargain for or think about was the fact that ninety percent of those nobles were knighted war veterans who rushed to arm up as soon as the alarm was sounded from Mindelan's walls. The men rushed to the stables while the women got to work, some hurrying to collect their husbands or father's weapons while other went to hurry children off to a safer area of the keep. Everyone did their part and the centaurs fortunately for the human inhabitants of Mindelan, had no clue what they were getting themselves into.

Kel hastily tied the bottom of her skirts into a knot to keep them out of her way as she saw the rush of centaurs tumble out of the trees. A loud horn call blasted from behind them and Kel knew that Nari had reached Dom. Well this is a wonderful state to be in, Kel thought with a grimace. Here she was about to be defending her former home with nothing but a fancy gown and a dagger she'd shoved into her stockings for protection.

She was about to call to a guard to pass her a helm, but suddenly she was thrust into a feeling of déjà vu. Tobe was running up the steps to the wall, her chain mail shirt in one hand and round helm in the other. Cora was not far behind Tobe, Kel's bow and quiver cradled tightly in one arm as she dragged at her skirts with the other. Kel breathed a sigh of relief as she dawned the mail and helm before she gratefully took her bow from Cora.

"Tobe, can you help saddle the horses?" Kel had seen Neal and the rest of her year mates run for the stables as her mother and a few other women had come up to the walls, bows in hand. Tobe nodded and was off without a word while Kel turned to Cora, frowning at her niece. "Thank you, Cora, but for Goddess sake get back inside. Someone will have to keep Hattie and Lorraine from throwing a fit."

Cora smiled and Kel watched her progress through the corner of her eye as the young woman headed back to the safety of the castle. Kel breathed a sigh of relief and a silent prayer to the Goddess when the door was shut just as arrows rained upon them from the centaur archers. There was about twenty or so of them, but Kel didn't waste time counting as she worried about stringing her short bow as quickly as possible.

"Fire at will!" The order came from Anders who had limped up to the wall to order his guards. If it was disconcerting for him to be placed between his mother on one side and Yuki on the other, both holding the deadly Yamani long bows, Kel's brother didn't show it. Kel fired a griffin feather arrow and had already reached for another as one centaur fell with two arrows through his throat, one from Kel and the other from the guard next to her. Another went down, an arrow in his chest. The archers on the walls took almost five centaurs down, but their arrows only wounded most. The centaurs, pushed on by the thoughts of the treasures inside the keep, kept coming. Kel fired another arrow that struck firmly through the shoulder of a dappled grey centaur.

"Open the gate!" Kel took a risk and glanced down into the courtyard, her two other brothers and many of her friends were down there, saddled and armed, ready to take the enemy on the ground. Kel frowned as she saw Merric among them, her heart going out to both him and Lorraine. This was most likely not how they wished to spend their wedding night. She wished she were down there with them, but quickly came to her senses as a centaur's arrow skidded off the top of her helm. Her eyes were only on the fight from that second forward.

The battle didn't last long after the gates opened. As the group of knights struck from the front, Dom's squad struck from the back. None of the centaurs threw down their weapons in surrender and were therefore picked off by the archers as they tried to run. When the last of the enemy lay on the ground, the knights and Own met in friendly greeting, patting each other on the back. A roar of cheers erupted from the wall and taking it as a sign their men were safe, the women who hadn't joined the guard on the walls peeked their heads out of the castle door before filtering out to take in the scene for themselves.

Kel's eyes instantly scanned the ground and it wasn't long before she found who she was looking for. Dom was there, standing next to Neal as they talked in low voices. Each had a similar smile on their faces as Neal rested a hand on his cousin's shoulder. Kel was reassured of both their safety, but her eyes still refused to leave Dom. Her heart raced and her breath hitched in her chest. When she finally turned her eyes to something else, it was only to see if any of their own had been hurt.

She counted faces, family members, friends. Merric and reentered through the gate and after stripping off his mail shirt and flinging it at a laughing Owen, pulled his new wife into his arms. Inness, Kel realized was the only one on the ground, an arrow stuck through his arm, but Neal was already kneeling down beside him. Yuki brushed past Kel seconds later to go see if there was anything she could do to help.

The world was still spinning, all around her people moved, lovers embraced, brothers clasped one another's shoulders thankfully, but Kel only managed to pull her helmet off her head. She rested it on the top of the wall, her legs and hands both shaking.

"Lady Kel? Kel, are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" Tobe was as worried for her health as he had been five years ago, but that wasn't the only similarity to the battle of Northwatch. When Kel finally looked up from where her hands grasped the wood with white knuckles, there was only one pair of eyes she wanted to meet. Her eyes searched the ground where Dom had just been, but when she didn't immediately see him, Kel panicked and rounded to search the courtyard below.

"Kel, what's the matter?"

The lady knight didn't hear her old servant. As soon as Dom walked through the gate, his eyes searching the crowd until finally his eyes met Kel's, she heard nothing but her own heart beat, saw nothing but the question written all over Dom's face.

It was impossible to recall later how with shaking legs she made it onto solid ground. Before she knew it she had descended the stairs and was walking across the courtyard towards him. All she could remember was the look on his face and the dire need to get to him as soon as possible. She had missed him last time. She wasn't going to lose another chance. The letter he had written her was still tucked safely down the front of her dress and it served as a constant reminder of what she wanted and what she wasn't going to give up a second time at no matter how many centaurs were attacking.

Everyone who saw the look of searing determination on Kel's face that evening only stared after her as they stepped out of her way. Dom couldn't move, Mithros he could hardly breathe and Kel felt nearly the same way, but didn't let it stop her.

Dom opened his mouth when she was but a few feet away. "Kel—" he started, his voice nearly failing him but it didn't get a chance to. The lips that were still as soft as he remembered cut off his own. Any words he had been thinking of saying vanished. All reservations ceased and every dream he'd had of having Kel back in his arms became a reality. Dom surrendered to it, his arms wrapping around Kel tightly as her own were thrown around his neck.

The kiss was the most passionate the two had ever shared. It was filled with a million unsaid words, thousands of unadmitted wishes and secrets. Nothing could have dragged one away from the other at that moment. Not the fact that over a hundred people were watching them, some with triumphant grins, others with jaws nearly on the ground in shock, most with bewildered expressions of surprise. Not the fact that a pin could have dropped on the ground and it would have reverberated off the walls without a problem. Silence entrenched every single person at Mindelan, but Dom and Kel would not have known it. Each had been waiting for this moment for too long to care about anything else. Only the flapping of the sparrow's wings made any noise as they fluttered around the couple in excitement.

When finally each pulled back a few inches, they still cared about little else than staring into the other's eyes. Dom's hands moved up so his fingers carefully stroked his love's cheek. Kel smiled without any reservation, one hand running through his dark locks.

"I was considering a poem…" Dom started to explain, the sly grin that Kel had missed pulling his wide mouth apart still further. "But I didn't want to completely handicap myself."

"Good. I might have had to burn it," Kel teased, resting her forehead against his. The two stood like that for several seconds, wrapped in each other's embrace, not aware of the second roar of cheers that had erupted from the shocked crowd around them. Instead Kel pulled back to look fully in Dom's eyes.

"Dom," she started softly. "Marry me?"

Kel took the rough, deep kiss he initiated as a yes.


	14. Epilogue

"C'mon, Meathead. We've been through this five times already. I know it's not too early to tell."

This was a sign that Kel was once again in a 'delicate condition.' Neal had grown used to the symptoms with her last five pregnancies, but it still gave him great amusement to remind her that there were only two things that made the Yamani Lump show so much emotion: her husband and her children, especially when the latter hadn't been born yet. Whistling, Neal took his time as he placed the herbs he'd just made her a morning sickness tea with back into his medicine case.

Kel growled warningly. The first few months had always been the worst for morning sickness and mood swings. After already having thrown up three times that morning, she was not in the mood to deal with Neal skirting around the obvious thing Kel wanted to know.

"What was that you said, Kel? I'm not sure I heard."

Her mouth opened to threaten him, but both adults were distracted as a loud, high pitched squeal rang out in the hallway next to Kel's office followed by the sounds of tiny feet running past the door.

Even in her sour state, Kel couldn't help but smile. The once empty and silent big house of New Hope was now never without some kind of commotion. In fact, it was filled nearly beyond capacity. The empty rooms that had once kept her awake at night were now filled with the cribs of her two children that weren't yet big enough for beds of their own plus the three beds of those that were. Dolls and play swords were scattered across the floors, not just in the nursery but also all around the house. Dom and Kel tripped over them on a daily basis, but mostly smiled unlike the servants who often grumbled at spilling tea all over themselves.

"Avarielle's got quite a pair of lungs for a three year old," Neal commented dryly, but the twitch in his lips gave him away. "For a girl who can barely construct a coherent sentence, she sure can get her point across."

"Stop beating around the bush, Nealan." Kel's voice was back to being threatening, and Neal took the hint. During every one of her other pregnancies, Kel hadn't stopped challenging Neal to duels and jousts until she was at least in her third trimester. Neal had seen nothing to doubt this pregnancy wouldn't be the exact same. Still, from that last dual when she had been pregnant with Iris, her youngest, Neal felt riding this news out was equal payback. After all, he hadn't been able to sit down properly for a week.

"Well, tell me your guess first."

Sighing, Kel pulled her loose tunic against her stomach, smoothing the fabric over the slight bulge that was starting to grow once more there. It had been a relief for Neal to tell her everything was normal, that the child growing inside of her was healthy. The tea he had made for her was also starting to rid her of the horrible nauseous feeling in her stomach and also of the pounding headache. When Ava let out another one of her signature laughs and Leo screamed down the stairs at her older sister, Laney, Kel didn't wince but just concentrated on the question at hand.

"This one feels…different," she started slowly. Neal glanced at her, eyebrows raised slightly. "I'm more sick than I was with the girls. My morning sickness normally ended by now. Not to mention, I don't have that dark line down my stomach. Mama told me she had that only when she was carrying girls."

Kel's eyes didn't rise up from her stomach for a few seconds. Finally, she smoothed out the wrinkles of her red tunic once more and then let the fabric hang loosely. Her eyes turned back to Neal expectantly, not willing to let him leave without an answer.

Giving in, Neal had just opened his mouth, but his words were drowned out by a sudden uproar from the floor below and the distinct voice of Loesia as she called for reinforcements.

"KEL!"

Sighing, Kel stood up, gave Neal a look that said she wasn't done with him yet as she pulled open the door, and headed down the staircase to see Loesia at the foot of them, looking up at the lady knight helplessly. She held the one-year-old Iris in her arms; the baby was looking up at her mother with bored blue eyes. Kel's youngest was by far the most calm and easy going of all of her sisters, but even as an infant, they all tended to tire the girl out. As Kel descended the last step, she didn't hesitate to take the charge from Loesia.

The front door of the house was flung open and Kel could hear rather than see where her four other daughters had gotten off to. Judging by the fact that the house was suspiciously silent, Neal's daughter and three sons were probably a part of the little mob.

It was just another summer day in New Hope. Neal and Yuki often came in late summer to spend time with their New Hope cousins and let Kel's girls have boys to beat up for a change instead of each other. This summer was slightly bitter sweet as Megumi was going to start her page training in less than two weeks. As Irnai predicted, Neal had been a wreck since the day Yuki had come to him with Meg hiding behind the skirts of her mother's kimono.

"Neal!" Kel called, as she gently smiled at Loesia and rested a hand on her shoulder. The girl had grown into a woman in her mid twenties. After the last nanny to the children of the Lord and Lady of New Hope had respectfully retired after a month on the job, Loesia had volunteered temporarily, thinking it would be good practice for the family she hoped to start soon. Now, after two days with the five rambunctious girls and the four cunning Queenscove children, Loesia was starting to think about making Tobe wait.

When Neal and Kel finally set out to look for their children, it wasn't hard to find them. Kel had known where they'd be and had actually been surprised they hadn't been there since breakfast that morning. Poor Loesia had gotten an especially hard weekend to keep the girls under control. They were always incredibly lively, but it was always worse when Dom was away. They were daddy's girls, every single one of them and when it got close to the time he'd promised he'd be home, they fought more, screamed more, and just in general became more terrors then they usually were.

Neal's four were quicker to find. They'd abandoned their cousins at the site of their mother meditating under the shade of one of the trees on the green and had gone off with their father to interrupt her.

As Kel suspected, she found her own standing like little sentries on the wall, all lined up one by one, their young faces deathly serious as they looked out into the distance for their father. The men at arms pretended not to watch them, but they met Kel's eyes with looks of amusement.

Ilane was first. The eight year old's light brown hair was very similar to Kel's own and was tied back with an impatient bow. Next to her stood Josephine, named for Dom's mother and affectionately nicknamed Josie by her father. At seven years old, she looked the most like Dom, her dark brown hair falling in curls that tumbled carelessly down her back. Her blue eyes were level as she helped the second youngest, Ava, to see over the wall. Leo, or Leondra, was at the end. The big five year old was not even bothering to hide her excited smile or her giddiness as she hopped up and down.

Kel surveyed the girls for a few minutes, just staring up at them as she shifted Iris from one hip to the other. Even the normally disinterested baby was squirming and whining to be let down.

"Girls—" Kel started to yell. She couldn't understand why they were so worked up, of course she was excited to see her husband as well, it had been a month since he'd left, but they weren't supposed to be expecting him until nightfall and it was barely past noon. Her call was drowned out as the guard at the gate made two hard blasts on his horn, signaling that there were riders coming towards the fief.

Heart in her throat, Kel trotted up the steps, taking each step careful for Iris' sake. When she reached the battlements, she was about to usher her daughters below, until she heard the signal back from the group of riders approaching. Friends. Kel glanced up for the first time and a smile just as big as any of her girls' lit her face, recognizing the very familiar flag of the King's Own and third company.

"DADDY!" Dom, Kel swore, could probably have heard the common yell, even if he was still quite a few yards away. The girls were all jumping up and down in glee, waving over the wall frantically. When Dom finally came into close enough range to see the small hands, he and a number of other Own members waved back. A bright smile was lighting Dom's still handsome face as his eyes met Kel's over his tiny fan club. For the hundredth time, Kel was reminded where all their daughters' enthusiasm came from.

The girls waited long enough to let the squad ride through the gate and start to dismount before they pounced. Dom was barely off of his mare before four girls were crawling all over him and vying for his attention. The men in his squad pretended not to notice or simply chuckled under their breaths as Dom waved them off to the barracks. He didn't waste any time as a hostler took his mount before kneeling and pulling his girls into a hug. He kissed each head and smiled at every one in turn as they regaled him with tales of new pets they'd found while he was away or games they'd beaten their male cousins at.

When Dom could finally stand again, he found his other two girls standing slightly outside the circle that surrounded him. Iris was squirming worse than ever, her chubby arms outstretched as she cooed to the man she remembered very well in her young mind. Kel wasn't bothered as she stepped forward to be enveloped in a gentle hug by Dom. The baby between them squalled, but knowing she was just being Iris, the two kissed before Kel finally handed the baby over to the welcome arms of her father.

As was typical on the nights of Dom's return home, the girl's took much longer to put to bed. With the exception of Josie, who cared little for tales of heroics and instead begged Dom to read to her, the rest, even little Iris, sat up late demanding tales of Dom's exploits. They wanted details on every immortal he'd come across, every maiden he'd saved, every run in he'd had with a bandit mage. Once all were finally asleep, or pretending to be at least, Kel and Dom leaned against the nursery door with a sigh. Both were staring at each other with a look of eagerness, but as soon as they'd moved closer a loud uh hum alerted them to Neal's presence.

Dom sighed, and turned to raise annoyed eyebrows at his cousin. "What, Meathead?"

"Oh, nothing," Neal said, all innocence as he smirked at Kel and then headed off down the hall. Over his shoulder he called quietly, "I just wanted to say congratulations and he had better be named after me."

"What in the world is he—" Dom started to grumble, but he was quickly shut up by Kel's squeal and kiss.

"You know, with another baby on the way and Laney wanting to start page training in two years, we are going to be quite poor."

Dom was lying on his side, head propped up on his elbow as he eyed his wife with impatient eyes. Kel was careful to stand out of his reach, dragging a brush through her hair. It was hard to avert her eyes from his bare chest and the longing in her stomach, but she teased him with a smile and waited for him to answer.

"We could always rob the treasury. Leo has grown quite fierce with that sword of hers."

Pretending to pout, Kel turned to put her brush down on her dresser. She took her sweet time as she crossed the room, but when she was only a few feet away from the four-poster, Dom reached up and dragged her down beside him. They were lost in each other for a few minutes until finally Dom stared down at his wife with a warm smile.

"You can complain all you want, Protector, but can you really imagine life without all of our little angels?"

Kel snorted, but the smile she gave Dom in return was filled with love and just as much warmth. Her hand ran gently through his hair, ignoring the few strands of grey that she found. After a moment's thought, she shook her head and voiced the honest opinion of her heart:

"I can't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was written ten years ago. Having reread it now, there are some things I would change:
> 
> \- The epilogue was pure self indulgent fluff. OOC, probably. Not sure I'd change it, that's what fanfiction is for, right? But maybe.  
> \- I think I would have made Kel less indignant about the women in her life, specifically her nieces. I feel as though her attitude is mostly coming from her jealousy but even that feels a bit OOC. 
> 
> Anyways, you write, you learn. Thanks for reading!
> 
> And credit to Jane Austen for the letter and entire plot of the story. Read Persuasion if you haven't!


End file.
